The Rowdyruff Chronicles: The New Evil
by BlackWinged Demiangel
Summary: I changed the story from what it originally was and sorry for not mentioning it. Just a quick reminder I don't own anything from Bleach or the moves used that are similar to it. I will also be using Japanese like I said I would. Chapter 11 Up
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys here is the first chapter, if you notice I changed some stuff in should already know everyone in this chapter is 8 years old.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_( Somewhere on Townsville Tower )_

There where three boys all doing different things on the building and it was none other than The Rowdyruff was sitting on the highest point of Townsville Tower watching the sun set and feeling the wind in his hair, Brick was sitting on the edge of the Tower with a bored expression on his face, and Butch was sitting somewhere in the middle just hitting a punching bag he found until it burst into cotton.

" Man I'm bored why is it we don't do anything anymore " said Butch. " Because wherever we go the powerpuff girls are always showing up and ruining things " brick said while looking up. " Why is it we just can't move to a new place said " boomer. " You know what baby bro your a genius " said brick.

" I am " boomer said with excitement in his eyes, " he is " said butch with a dumbfounded look." Yeah instead of terrorizing the same place why not we go to a different city " brick said with some happiness in his voice." Yeah your right " said butch walking to where brick and boomer where . " Maybe we can go to citysville " butch said," yeah that's a great place anywhere where there's no puffs " brick said.

" Hey but before we go lets give this town a goodbye present he said with an evil smirk ". Both boomer and brick gave their evil smirks then brick turned around and said, time to end this all in flames then they flew off to the center of the city.

As the boys got to Townsville they split up and terrorized their own places.

( Powerpuff Resident )

The girls where all sitting around doing there own things, blossom was brushing here hair, bubbles was drawing as usual, and buttercup was fake punching the air. The girls hotline rang and blossom answered it.

" Yes Mayor ", she said in her old leader girl voice. BLOSSOM!, It's horrible, it's the end of life we know it mayor said sadly. " My pickle jar " won't open he said. " Mayor! " blossom said, if there's no real trouble then bye, but before she could hang up he said, " well if you wont help me then act least stop the rowdyruff boys from destroying the city.

At the sound of that blossom hung up the phone then she turned around to a ready to fight buttercup and bubbles. Let's go ladies blossom said then they blasted off to townsville.

( Brick and Blossom )

Brick was busy just destroying buildings one by one. That's when blossom came, " why is it you boys always come and try to destroy townsville can't you guys get a new hobby" she said. Brick turned around and replied with a smirk " well as long as we have something fun to do why not we have some fun pinkie. Blossom then flushed red from being called that, brick always seemed to make her blush she never really knew how but he just did.

Though she had feelings for him but never showed it she felt sad that he was leaving. He then started blasting his laser eye beams, then blossom quickly maneuvered 1uickly out of the way and blew her eye beams at him.

Brick then flipped out of the way sand sped towards her, he then punched her in the stomach then she uppercutted him but then he hurriedly kicked her from behind which sent her flying into some buildings. When she came out of it she tackled him through some buildings down into the ground when he got up he was a bit hurt he then clenched his teeth and got mad.

He then roared at her but something surprised him when he did it a huge flame of fire flew out his mouth towards blossom. Blossom then hurriedly recovered from her shock and blew her ice breath at him. He then shook off what he just did then got a big smirk. " Time to end this, now get ready for my newest move " he said.

He then charged a powerful beam up that turned into something the size of him, he then shot the beam at her, she was getting ready to block but then something happened that surprised her. It then started shrinking down until it disappeared but bricks hands and feet started glowing.

Blossom didn't know what it was but went down to fight him he just stood there, she was about to hit him the hardest she could but he blocked it with his hand and she was blasted back when a sensational burning hit her arm, she tried to move it but couldn't.

He then came behind her and uppercutted her with his other hand which then a beam blew her up in the sky, he flew as fast as he could up above her then kicked her in the stomach which beamed her through some then ended it by flying above blossom and kicked her in the back of her head to the ground which made a huge crater.

When the dust cleared blossom was badly burned. " Hope you liked my move I call it Blast Rampage ", she was about to get up but fell back down he knew he was going to regret doing this then he picked her up to take her to her house." What are you doing " said blossom while flushing red again, " taking me to a place where you can finish me off ".

" No he said I'm helping you by taking you home " he said agitated. When blossom heard brick, a Rowdyruff say he was helping she couldn't believe her ears she then just went unconscious for a while and brick went to find his brothers.

_(Bubbles and Boomer)_

When bubbles arrived boomer was busy breaking into a store taking things they may need for their trip and destroying cars. Bubbles then yelled, " hey why are you destroying Townsville again don't you guys get bored of doing the same thing ".

Boomer turned around and said. " where gonna be leaving soon and I'm just getting stuff we may need. Bubbles then went wide eyed and got a bit sad inside, she would be sad not to see boomer anymore because she actually cared for him. Ever since she gave him her first kiss and killed him she cried whenever she had got home first and in the bathroom alone.

When they came back she was so happy to see boomer and fell for him with his cute blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She then got serious again then rushed at him and started hitting blow after blow at him while he blocked all the attacks.

Once they backed up from each other bubbles hit boomer with her sonic scream which sent hem flying through some then emerged from the buildings angry and speed at an incredible speed at bubbles then started hitting punch after punch at her then his eyes turned white for a second then he wound up blowing a huge ice beam at her which the had her frozen.

She then burned her way out and went wide eyed thinking what he just did. He then pulled out his electric bat and said, " I got a new move that will shock you " trying to forget what had just happened.

He then threw his bat into the sky and blasted a beam at it then a thunder boom was heard. Boomer then started stretching his hands out in the jesus christ style then boomer had wind blowing at around him like it was dancing around him.

Then lightning strikes were just shooting out of the sky towards bubbles she then maneuvered two but then she was hit by five lightning strikes which sent her out of the sky. When boomer put his hands down everything stopped.

" Like my move " boomer said, " I call it my Strike Out Attack ".He then flew down to a badly injured bubbles, " adios bubbles this was our last meeting so hoped you enjoyed it like I did " then he said he was just about to leave but then he saw his brother brick carrying blossom then picked bubbles and started flying with his brother brick.

Bubbles saw blossom badly burned and hoped that the same thing didn't happen to buttercup, she then tried to mutter something to boomer but then she went straight unconscious.

_(Buttercup and Butch)_

Butch was just destroying everything in his sight not caring what or who he hit. When Buttercup arrived, instead of doing like her sisters she just flew at him and hit him from the back after that he looked behind him to find buttercup in a fighting position.

He just looked with a evil smirk and said why did you have to get a cheap shot at me he like that babe and then got in a fighting position. She then started blushing but got in a fighting position, " I didn't feel like asking just wanted to fight " she said with a smirk. " Well that can be arranged " he said and then they prepared for battle. They both flew at each other and collided with an impact, butch hit buttercup in the stomach and uppercutted her.

She then hurriedly recovered and was over butch she kicked him on the head which sent him flying into the ground which made a crater underneath then thought it was over and saw a green blur first she thought it was butch and was gonna kick him then she sensed what it was and luckless dodged part of it.

She then started clenching her teeth to hold the pain back, butch popped up at the top of her and slammed her hard to the ground which his crater a bit more bigger. He thought it was over but then she came out of the rubble and sent him flying through a building with her eye beam.

He then emerged from the rubble angrily then wound up sending a huge wave of rocks at her, she luckily dodged it though. She then blasted a beam at him but luckily he hit his bubble shield on her. He then showed her his new move and stepped out of his bubble shield when he was out he then picked it up and started charging a beam up in it.

When it was done he threw it at buttercup she then blasted a beam at the shield but when it made contact with the shield there was a huge explosion that knocked her then was on the ground knocked out by the attack stunned, " well I thought you would go all out but you know what you just made it boring and painful for yourself ".

When he saw his brothers with the girls he picked her up and followed his brothers when she saw her sisters she tried moving but was stunned she then went out unconscious from his attack.

_( Utonium Household )_

Once the boys made it to the girls house they flew through their window set them in bed and left a note, brick then went to go get the proffesor he knocked on the door and they hurriedly flew away. When the proffesor saw the girls he then carefully picked them up and went to the lab to heal their the girls recovered they went to their room to rest and found the boys left a letter on their bed. Blossom began reading it.

_Dear Powderpuff Girls,_

_This was the last time for us to see you we are leaving Townsville because it has become a boring place to be at don't even try to come find us or we'll destroy you again and won't spare your lives._

_Sincerely, The Rowdyruff Boys_

_P.S. Don't think bringing you back makes us nice we just wanted you ready for next time we come cross paths._

When they got done reading they changed into their clothes and thought about what life would be like without the rowdyruffs. Bubbles felt the saddest though because she couldn't tell boomer how she felt.

Blossom felt sad too because she was going to miss brick and his jokes that made her feel good inside, buttercup didn't want to express it but was going to miss butch since he was the only boy who actually showed her a lot of attention.

They all then fell to sleep and each dreamt of what happened with the ruffs and a different outcome in the end.

_( Back with the Ruffs )_

The Rowdyruff Boys were flying then they decided to get some last minute items for their trip. They got some some clothes and food for their trip away from Townsville. Before they left they went to Townsville Tower to remember the good memories.

After that they flew to citysville for their adventures soon to come. While leaving in space three men were watching the fight and there every move.

_( Somewhere in Space )_

It seems they grow stronger every day said a man in a forest green cloak with a medallion that had muscle with a rock rhinoceros. But they don't grow strong enough said a man with an ocean blue cloak and a medallion that had an ice wolf and peace. But do not worry my brothers we shall see to it they become stronger than they ever have become said a man with a blood red cloak and a medallion with a fire eagle and a eye of wisdom. And then they will stop the ultimate evil and then they disappeared.

* * *

_**Their where only a few changes in this story like the girls telling their feelings and fixing of who's talking so all you have to do is just review the new.**_


	2. Guess Who's back

_**Here is Chapter 2 and I'd like to say some things may be the same while a lot off stuff is going to be different especially this one.**_

_**Summary: The boys decided to leave townsville to get away from the girls, before leaving they destroy a bit of townsville and defeat the girls. They then left to citysville for an epic adventure, but we go 8 years to see what happened after they left.**_

_

* * *

_

_( 8 Years Later )_

Three girls were walking home from school and one of the raven haired girls went on about monster attacks, " I'm telling you these monsters get stronger and stronger each day but there still not good enough to stop us ", she sad. " But buttercup " the blond one said it's been a week since a monster attack and you still go on about it. " That's why I want a monster attack to come so I can have an excuse on why I didn't do my homework " buttercup said." But act least that means we can still train " ,said the auburn haired girl. Buttercup just mumbled after hearing that. The girls wore clothes that were like uniforms.

It had V-shaped black line on the front of their shirts that went straight down to their skirts. They all had a trademark color the blond one had a baby blue color around the v on her shirt, she also had hair that went to her back. The auburn haired girl wore a pink color around the v on her shirt, her hair was very long and was put in a pony tail which made it just go to her butt. Buttercups color was a lime like green and she had hair that went to her shoulders.

They all wore black heels and long black gloves that had a ribbon tied around it in there signature color. They where still walking when they herd an explosion from somewhere, " finally " buttercup said, they all then blasted off in the air with a streak of their signature color behind them. When they got there the city was halfway destroyed, when they saw the monster it looked like a tough rhino it had armor all over his body and in one eye he had a white shining orb.

" Alright guys lets go over battle tactics.. " but before blossom finished buttercup said, " here's your tactics some old.., she uppercutted the monster, '' fashion.. '' she then kicked the monsters stomach, buttercrushin then she was rushing towards the monster. But before she could do her final hit the monster then punched her super hard which sent her flying through some of the buildings.

" Buttercup! ", blossom yelled rushing towards her sister, wait for me bubbles said and followed her sisters. But they didn't know they were being watched, " what do you think will this be a slow and painful battle or fast and easy for the girls ", said a boy with long blond hair wearing a long ocean blue sleeve jacket, some black jeans with blue fire on it, and some black and ocean blue sneakers he had a necklace of an ice wolf on it.

" I bet they'll lose badly and we won't be able to finish them ", said a dark haired boy wearing a cut sleeve jacket, and no Sleeve-T shirt showing his muscles, he also had some black regular jeans, and some green and black sneakers. He looked like he was ready to kill something and he had a necklace with an rock in the shape of an rhinoceros on it.

" Now now bros we shouldn't rush them, besides I believe they have tricks up their sleeve " ,said a long red-haired boy with black pants, a blood red t-shirt, a blood red jacket, and some blood red and black sneakers. He looked like he was observing the fight real closely and watching and analyzing there every move. He had an necklace with a firebird on it.

_( Back to the Fight )_

When buttercup flew at the monster again she hit the monster in the face it flew back a bit then cocked his head forward to see who hit him when he saw buttercup he punched her into a building. Blossom then came from behind and kicked the monster in the back of the head but hen he smacked her from behind bubbles came and started shooting her eye beams at him but he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground when the girls recovered they flew at the monster together.

The monster saw them coming and opened his mouth and the orb in his eye started glowing white and so did his mouth until he shot a beam at the girls who ran head on into it. When they got up they were a bit burned then blossom couldn't take it so she sucked in her breath and used her ice breath to freeze the monster. He was then frozen and they took this as an advantage and then formed the furious fiery feline they then ran to him and then he was badly burned and the girls were out of breath.

When they thought it was over the monsters orb in his eye started to glow again and then he started healing all over and then rose from the ground, when he saw the girls he looked really mad and then he started punching the girls like crazy. They got to maneuver one of his hits and send him to the ground but every time he got hurt he would always heal.

The three boys saw what was happening, " well it seems there on there last leg " ,said the dark haired boy with a big grin." Should we help them " ,said the long blond haired boy." Just wait for a bit longer they're not down yet they still have a trick up their sleeve " , said the long red haired boy and then he focused his attention back to the fight. " C'mon girls we gotta think of something " said blossom who was breathing hard.

" We'll think of something leader girl, got any plans in that big head of yours " buttercup said breathing heavily to. She then got an idea, she told the girls to come with her and they flew to the sky after she told her plan they all used most of their energy and powered up there most powerful beam and blew it at the monster. His eye glowed and then before the beam made contact to him it made a huge shield form around him but the girls wouldn't give up. They then used all the power they could muster up and blew one huge pump of energy into their beam which took him out of his shield and made a huge explosion.

After the beam the girls fell out of the sky and went unconscious, before they hit the ground the red haired boy said, " now ", looking at his blond brother who nodded and disappeared the girls then popped up on the building. The other two then came out of nowhere and the red one walked up to the girls. He then moved his hand in a motion then a flame went past them covering there whole bodies.

When the flames disappeared they where healed all over. They then looked off into the distance and saw something in the distance. The monster was in a shield again but he had he arms up in a defensive position. He then looked at who protected him and saw that three other monsters where beside him. Their was a huge looking gorilla, wearing the same stuff as him and he had orbs all over his armor and two on his fingers. The other was a giant looking wolf, with the same armor but instead of orbs his claws all glowed.

The red haired one looked at the one with black hair and turned around and sat down by the girls. The black haired one smiled an evil smile showing one of his sharp teeth he then jumped off a building and made a crater when he landed. The crater then rose up with him on it until it looked like a regular street again. He then started walking towards the monster with that big evil smile on his face still. When he got to them they all gave a huge smirk and they started laughing at him. " This is what they bring to us some wannabe looking kid this town is just to easy to destroy " the wolf said with as huge a smirk he could. The boy then looked down at the ground and started hiding his face with his hair. He then started chuckling a bit then turned it into a huge laugh, he looked at them all with a death glare and the rhino looking one backed up with fear by the way he looked.

The gorilla one then walked up to him and said, " don't worry guys I'll end this before you could say, kill him. I'll let you guys take care of the other two there pointing at the other two boys who where on the building but only saw the red head who was still sitting there. They looked around but saw no one but they decided to forget about it. The gorilla raised his hand in the air and yelled prepare to die, he then was about to bring his hand down but then something grabbed his hand. When he turned to look at what did it he went wide eyed to find out it was the blond haired boy who was at first standing over their by the building with the other one.

He then was in front of the monster with his eyes just staring coldly and emotionally at him. He then raised his hand and was about to strike him down when the wolf like monster slashed right at the boy who disappeared before he could. They looked around and saw him standing on the ground with his back turned. The wolf then laughed while turning to look at the boy he then said, " so all you do is jump around like a little ballerina, don't underestimate your enemies kid ". The boy then turned to him and said with his eyes still closed, " you must be very dumb, because you say not to underestimate your opponents when it is you who have underestimated us.

The wolf was about to question him until he went wide eyed and punched the other two far away then a huge explosion erupted from where he was. The other two looked to where he was and all that was left was his burnt, dead body. They then looked into the sky to see that the boy with black hair stood their with smoking hands and a annoyed face. The boy with black haired turned to the blond one and said, " Hey! " Why did you give me off I could have had all three of them in a cinch but the blond just turned away from him and started ignoring him. The boy grew a tick mark at the side of his face and got louder, " HEY!" DON'T YOU HEAR ME WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY MY ENE..., but then he stopped dead in what he was talking about.

He then looked at the monsters who recovered and smirked he then sat down on a rock he found which then turned into a rock chair then he kept that smirk on his face. The blond haired boy then turned his attention back to the monster and nodded his head he then said while sighing, " this is gonna be to easy ". The rhino like monster then got up and hurriedly started running away till he stopped dead in his tracks because the blond haired boy was right in front of him. The blond walked right in front of his face while he quivered with fear, the boy saw that he was still injured then for some reason the monsters injuries where all healed.

The boy then walked away from him and stopped some feet from him. The monster opened his mouth to say something but then the boy spoke up before him, " the reason I healed you was because I only fight fairly and do not fight injured opponents ". The monster touched his eye and found that his jewel was right back where it was he then gave a smirk while getting up, he then opened his mouth and was about to blow a huge red beam at him when the boy got right in front of him and touched him. The boy then disappeared and wound up on the building with the girls again, then he muttered the word quietly, " boom ". Then a huge red explosion was heard from the monster was and then tiny crystals started falling from all over the place.

The gorilla knew he was next and knew he might have to fight the red one, he then tried to move but for some reason he couldn't he kept on but then he found all his bodily functions had stopped. The boy in red hair then started walking up to the gorilla monster, the monster just said with fear in his voice, " s-s-soo h-h- ho-ho-how d-d-d-do you f-fi-fight ".

Then all the crystals in the air stopped where they where and the last words the boy said was, " I end things quickly " ,before all the crystals in the air started flying at the monster and encased him in all the ice crystals and then a huge flame burned him from inside the crystals. The boys all joined back together, nodded, and disappeared in a flash.

When the girls finally awoke they saw the city was back to normal the monster was gone and they had a note sitting in front of them. " We'll read it " buttercup said to blossom. " Okay okay " she said and began reading:

_**Dear Powerpuff Girls,**_

_**It has been a long time since we have seen you, hopefully you can actually remember us. Back to business we need you to show up to the townsville mountains. Be there or else we will get you, because twitchy here is just waiting t get you Buttercup. I also can't wait to see you my sweet cherry blossom.**_

_**Sincerely, You'll find out surely**_

When the girls got done reading the note blossom and bubbles looked at buttercup. She was looking the other way trying to hide a tiny blush. When she saw that they where looking at her she then got serious, " come on then aren't we going to go after whoever these guys are ". They then started flying off but in the back bubbles was thinking about if she was included in these boys little scheme.

_( At the Townsville Mountains )_

The boys where all sitting on mountains that where close to each other. " I don't think they're coming shall I go get them ", said the blond haired boy looking at the red headed one. He then smiled and said, " do you feel that guys there here ". The black haired one grew a huge grin and stoop up from the mountain he was sitting on. The blond haired one turned looking away and started talking in thin air.

The girls landed on top of a rock when they landed. They then looked at all the boys, the only ones who scared them was the black haired boy and the red head one because of they way they looked at them. The only one they where thinking was weird was boomer since it looked like he was talking to no one.

The red haired one said in a calm tone, " well you girls got here right on time even though you did come a tinge bit late ". Blossom stepped up and said, " who are you and what do you want with us ". Brick smirked a tiny one and said, " oh my sweet cherry blossom how you are still the same, the great leader girl who tries to make sure that her sisters do what they are supposed to do but is not so secure of herself ". Now first shouldn't you be saying thank you to us since we actually saved you from being killed by those three monsters, " they went wide eyed when he said that.

That can't be bubbles said, " when we fought there was only one monster ". The blond turned his attention to the girls and said, " you girls shouldn't be underestimating your enemies you know because they can kill you when they get the chance ". Buttercup walked up clenching her fist and said angrily, " Hey if all you came to do was talk about us and not do anything then we have better things to do ". The red haired said seriously, " excuse me girls but you haven't found out why we really are here, but first you need to answer one question ".

Blossom then looked suspiciously at him and asked, " what kind of question ". You just have to guess who do you think we are because you should know who we are. They then started running it through their minds to think about who they where, they couldn't think of anything. Bubbles just said, " we give up who are you ".

The black haired one smirked, raised his hand in the air and said evilly, " sorry wrong answer then there was a huge flash of light.

* * *

_**I told you this one had as many changes as I could put so review if you feel like it I'll upload the others real soon and start finishing the story.  
**_


	3. Battling Namless Ones

_**Heres Part 3, changed also**_

_**Summary: The girls have grown and where attacked by a monster one day which they defeated with all their effort. They didn't know though that their where two more monster just as strong as the monster they fought. The monsters then died by three mysterious boys which the girls have to battle to find out their names.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_( In the mountains )_

The black haired one smirked, raised his hand in the air and said evilly, " sorry wrong answer then there was a huge flash of light. The girls luckily jumped out of the way from the light and found that it wasn't really anything harmful. The boys split up into different areas except for the boy with blonde hair who looked like he was talking to nothing.

The red one raised his hand and said, " let the battle begin ".

_( Blossom and The Red-Haired Boy )_

The red haired boy urged blossom to follow him to somewhere else for the battle. She was about to fly off when buttercup came beside her and said, " I don't trust these guys, they seem down right evil to me ". Blossom knew buttercup was right but they had to find out who they where because like they said they have something to tell us and this is the only way to find out. Blossom just looked at buttercup an gave her a look which buttercup sighed then flew off with her opponent.

Blossom walked past bubbles and said, " watch yourself bubbles he may be the leader of them all and if he is to strong just call on me and buttercup we'll save you ". Bubbles gave a small smile and blossom blasted off towards the boy and the last thing she saw was bubbles get into a fighting stance. After a few minutes she caught up to the red haired boy who was standing in a barren place surrounded by four volcanoes that haven't been active in a long time.

He turned to her and said, now blossom to help yourself remember who I am here's one hint I am going to do something that only I could do to you. He then smirked and said, " now lets get started... Pinkie. When he said that blossom flushed super pink he then smiled at that. Now blossom shall we get this over with, he then said while getting in a serious tone. Blossom hurriedly got into a fighting position an got serious too. She then flew towards him with a hard kick going for his face. She was about to connect her foot which where inches from his face but then he put his hand in front of his face which stopped her foot. She tried to move but she couldn't, he then walked away from her foot then got right in front of her face. She was just forced to look into his bloody like eyes, this reminded her of someone but who she thought to herself.

_" Why don't you remember me blossom ", _blossom then looked at the boy who was staring at her with worry in his eyes. He then turned and stood right where her head was then she flew and fell on the ground from where she was going to kick. She then made sure all her bodily functions where still how they where supposed to be. She looked at the boy who gave a little smirk and said, " you have seen two of my powers telekinesis and telepathy ". Blossom then got back in a fighting style and said, " well theirs a lot you don't know about me and my sisters. There was an explosion of green in the distance, blossom wanted to go to her but then she stopped herself and turned her attention back to brick. Brick then asked her, " why do you fight in a kickboxing style that is one of the most easiest styles to learn but you and your sisters fight like that ". Blossom then got into her stance and said, " oh yeah then what is your fighting style ".

He smirked at that and got into scorpions stance then said, " I fight in hapkido ". He then urged her to come at him she then flew towards him and started moving around in different ways to confuse him, he stood in that same position until she came close to him and was about to punch him. he then hit her arm and her arm went out of feeling and he hit her right in the stomach which sent her flying right into some rocks. She then went back at him and hit a roundhouse kick at him and tried to get it with a uppercut. But he countered her and hit a spot in her leg which made the feeling go out. She decided it best to fly and went in the air hoping he would follow and sure enough he did. She then sucked in her breath and blew her ice breath at him which then froze him in a huge ice like cliff.

She then flew to the ice cliff she made and went to see him, she saw that his eyes where closed, she then herd a huge scream and an explosion of blue and knew this feeling. She was about to go when she started getting a bit hot she turned around to see that her ice cliff was melting. She looked at the boy who opened his eyes and a huge flame melted him out and blew at blossom. She luckily blocked some of it with her good arm but it still wasn't good enough and she was badly burned on the side of her body that wasn't active. he then walked out and had a look of nothing on his face. He then got back to his stance and ran up to blossom, he started kicking at her which all of them connected. He then did a double kick which sent her in the air then he kicked her hard to the top of a volcano. She was badly hurt and struggled to get up but then the red haired boy came in front of her and his hair was just flowing all over his face.

He moved the hair from his face and said to her I think that this is the last thing I will let you see he then clapped his hands together and started pulling his hands apart from each other. They then started forming into a blade and the last thing blossom saw was a huge burst of flames before she went unconscious.

_( Bubbles and The Blonde Haired Boy )_

Bubbles was staring the whole time at the blonde haired boy until a flash of light made her jump back with her sisters. She then saw all the boys split up into different places except for the blonde hair one who sat there talking to someone. She then just remembered blossom coming by her and saying, " watch yourself bubbles he may be the leader of them all and if he is to strong just call on me and buttercup we'll save you ". Bubbles gave as much a smile as she can but what she just said made her even more scared than she was. When they all left she she then got into a fighting stance, but he still was talking to whoever he was.

She then turned and was about to go help the others when she herd someone say, " Hey ". She turned around to see that the boy was still facing the way he was but stopped talking to whoever he was. He then said so calmly and quietly, " hey bubbles how have you been ". She just blinked a while before she then went wide eyed. He dissapered from where he stood an she started looking around for him until he popped up right behind her. She was then clouded with fear and didn't want to turn back knowing she didn't want to look straight at his eyes. "

Why is it you don't remember me bubbles even though I remember you " he said bending close to her ear. Bubbles tried to resist looking at him so then she hurriedly flipped as fast as she could right in front of him hands ready for anything coming. When she looked at his face she felt a tiny bit afraid, his face looked so emotionless like he cared about nothing. To her though the most thing she saw with a no emotions was his eyes they where ocean blue and looked so familiar but there was something different about this person.

The boy then sat down and laid back on the ground, bubbles was thinking if he was up to something until he patted the spot next to her without taking his eyes off of the sky. She a first hesitated and then laid down right by him but keeping her eyes on him just in case he did something sneaky. She was interrupted by her train of thought when he said, " you look beautiful bubbles like you have been ever since ". Bubbles blushed at that comment and tried to hide a smile. She looked at him to see how his face looked now but he still had that same face looking at the sky.

They where relaxing until they herd a huge explosion, when bubbles looked she saw a whole bunch of green fading away. She was thinking who's it was until the boy said, " that wasn't buttercup just to let you know ". Bubbles turned to him and said angrily " oh yeah then how do you know ". He finally sat up and sat down cross-legged. Let me give you some info about me and my brothers. Bubbles sat down and got into the same position hoping if they survived that they could use this to their advantage. He then sighed and closed his eyes." First my brother br.. I mean the red-haired one, he is actually our leader and also our big brains behind the plans.

Bubbles then said, " wait I thought that.. he then interrupted her, " no I am not he leader heck we only know who can beat who and we already know he's the leader by what his special power is ". " Let me just make this a bit short for you my red haired brother fights technically he lets his opponent make the first move while he either decides to attack, defend, or paralyze them, technically he fights in the fighting style, Hapkido. My other brother who we call twitchy is a well psychopath, he attacks mercilessly wanting to kill everything in his path and going for a nonstop brutal attack on his opponent until they can no longer move but it seems he is letting buttercup come after him, he's never done that before.

Bubbles nodded then said, " wait I know all about them but what about you " while pointing at him. He then sighed putting his face on his hands," I don't like to fight but if I have to then I am a person who let's the opponent attack first until they are worn down then I will attack or I will always counter-attack if I feel like it ". Bubbles then saw a explosion of red in the distance she knew that had to be blossom and was about to take off until the blonde haired boy popped up in front of her. I am sorry bubbles but i can't allow you to go to them.

Bubbles got angry at this comment and launched a punch at him but he easily dodged it by grabbing her hand. She then hurriedly flipped out of the way hopping to kick him but he just moved out of the way letting go of her hand. She hurriedly rushed at him and started throwing punch after punch kick after kick at him but they just fazed though him. He then said to her, " I'll make this a bit more easier for you I'll use no hands on you to make it a bit easier okay " he said still with that emotionless face. He then put his hands in his pocket and when he did that blossom speed right in front of him and blasted a eye beam at him which he just flipped back on. His eyes then glowed a quick red and bubbles was hit back by a eye beam, she was wondering how he did that so fast but couldn't react because he was standing over her now.

She was about to upper cut him but he already had his foot on her hand and was keeping it down. She saw an explosion of pink and red and saw something pink going down she then got angry at this and closed her eyes. The blonde haired boy stood there still but took one hand out. When bubbles opened her eyes they where completely red and she had a big red and light blue aura surrounding her. The blonde haired boy was trying to hold back the aura with his one hand but couldn't seem to suppress it so then he popped up a few feet away putting both hands back in his pocket. Bubbles looked up and saw the blonde haired boy she then did her sonic scream which was stronger now and the boy had to block with one of his hands which sent him flying into a rock.

When he threw it out of the way bubbles was right in front of him and hit a hard blow which he luckily moved out of the way from. She still stood in that position till she popped up under the boy ready to uppercut him but then his eyes went a quick white before she was frozen. He sighed and started walking away but before he could bubbles exploded out of the ice charging a beam. He sighed again and said, " I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this since I didn't want to hurt you but there's no other choice ". He put his hand on the ground which then started freezing up, when he started pulling his hand up a sword started coming out too ". He pointed it at bubbles beam and when she threw it at him he just slashed it then dropped the sword which then made a soundwave when the tip touched the ground.

Bubbles then went back into her normal self before going unconscious. The boy saw his red head brother carrying blossom then went and picked bubbles up. When the blonde came close to him they both formed two huge shields one fire one ice when a huge gust of an explosion blew and destroyed the fire one and nearly destroyed the ice one.

The red head sighed to himself and looked at his brother both knowing all to well what had just happened.

* * *

_**I'm going to stop right there because this came out longer then I thought it would and the next one would have taken to much by how long that fight was gonna probaly take up to much. So review please and I'll see you all in a while.**_


	4. What happened to us

_** Hello I am back and I am sorry that I could not update in a while but I had to get new ideas for this story, start working on my other new story ( its not a powerpuff for once ), and get ready for this test so without further ado lets get back to where we left off.**_

* * *

_Summary: As we all know the ruffs left to a new city to start a new life. Now eight years later the girls have grown and where attacked by a monster one day which they defeated with all their effort. They didn't know though that their where two more monster just as strong as the monster they fought. The monsters then died by three mysterious boys which the girls fought but blossom and bubbles failed now we find out what happened with buttercup._

When the blonde came close to him they both formed two huge shields one fire one ice when a huge gust of an explosion blew and destroyed the fire one and nearly destroyed the ice red head sighed to himself and looked at his brother both knowing all to well what had just happened. They both flew off towards the now huge crater wondering who was the victor.

_( A couple minutes before )_

_( Buttercup and The Raven Haired Boy )_

Buttercup was just staring daggers at the raven haired boy who had that big evil smile on his face and looked like he was itching to kill. Buttercup came beside blossom and said, " I don't trust these guys, they seem down right evil to me ". Buttercup knew what blossom was thinking and knew they had to find out who they where but they couldn't until they found out who they where first. The raven haired boy then turned around and that made buttercup guess that he was urging for her to come and fight him. She gave bubbles and blossom a look then blasted off with the boy to wherever he was headed, he stopped some miles away in a clear rocky land.

He then turned to buttercup, gave her a big evil smirk, and said in a crazed voice, " well well well if it isn't old buttercup, your look even better than before ". Buttercup had a tint of a blush at that comment but got angry to hide it, she then rushed towards the boy and landed a hard punch to him she let out all her rage and gave him hit after hit punch after punch and even kick after kick till she ended it with a hard kick towards a huge rock which he flew right through it. Buttercup was huffing from all the energy she used she then spat on the ground and stood up tall she was about to walk away when she herd some maniacal laughing.

When she turned around the black haired boy was walking out with an even crazed look before on his face before he rushed to her the last words she herd him say where, " my turn ". He punched a hard fist aiming for her face but she luckily dodged, but he hurriedly brought a roundhouse kick right at her face. She was sent flying but he didn't stop there because then he rushed to her flying body, grabbed her face and sent her head into the ground, he was just being relentless not letting her get up like he was trying to kill her. He then swung her up in the air and then his face went from a crazed look to a look that boomer usually gives off.

When buttercup landed on the ground she couldn't feel some parts of her body but luckily she could still float with the energy she had left. The black haired boy just looked at her and said to her in a now regular voice state, " why do you still intend to fight me can't you see you are at your limit and can not win whats the use ". Buttercup had her head down and her hair was covering her face so you couldn't see her expression she then said in a venomous like voice, _**" don't say things like that about me you just might "... **_before she said that last word she looked at the black haired boy with a crazed look in her eye and a non-expressionless face. She then pointer her finger at the raven haired boy and he went wide eyed when he sensed how much power she was about to blast him.

He then sighed knowing what he would have to do he then pointed his hand at her and a small green ball started flickering. The same thing was happening with buttercup only her finger formed a green ball. She then opened all her fingers out and three of them started giving some time of dark aura to her other two fingers which started forming two energy balls coming together. The black haired boy said one last word before there was a big crater under him when he fired his tiny energy ball. Buttercup did the same thing only when her energy was done she pointed it at him like they where guns and a crater formed on her when she fired hers.

When both of their energy balls clashed there was a huge flash of light before a huge green explosion took everything up and there was a sonic gust that blew all the rocks in its path. When the dust cleared the raven haired boy was standing there in a defensive position, his shirt and some of his pants burned off and some burns on his skin. When he put down his defensive position he saw buttercup who stood in that same position until she fell down on the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

When the other two boys arrived they where surprised at what they had saw. It was not the sight of their brother that made them surprised, no it was the sight of what the crater looked like from where buttercup and the raven haired boys explosion clashed. There was a black looking vortex on the ground but it wasn't sucking anything up and looked like it had been sitting there for some time. When they landed next to him he no longer had any expression on his face and just looked at his brothers. The red haired one looked at the both off them for a while and they didn't say a word to each other. After a couples of minutes they all nodded then the black haired one went to pick up buttercup. They all then flew off with a streak of red,blue,and green trailing behind them.

_( In an Unknown Cave )_

The boys where sitting around a fire with the still unconscious but now healed girls. The black haired boy had on the same clothes but they where fixed **( bet you wanna know how that happened ), **after a couple of minutes the girls finally awoke form and just looked around there surrounding. When they saw the boys they immediately got into fighting positions ready to take them on but they just sat there staring at them. The red one got up and the girls where still ready for anything, he then said, " put your hands down because we all know what will happen if you try to fight us ".

With that said the girls put down their fist but made sure to stay alert. The red one then looked at blossom and said with a smirk, " well bloss have you finally figured out who we are or do you still not know ". Blossom studied him for a bit more as did bubbles and buttercup with their counterparts until it finally hit them. THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, they said in a shocked expression. " Alive.. ", boomer said, " and in the flesh " ,butch finished. Blossom then stared into bricks bloody eyes now knowing why this boy always made her blush with the name callings. They all stayed like that until boomer finally broke the silence by saying, " are we going to get down to business or what ".

With that quote brick edged the girls to the fire he had started. " Now I think its time we tell you why we are here and how we have become what we are " brick said while staring into the fire. When everyone was seated brick put his hand in the fire and at first the girls thought he was crazy but then the fire started forming showing three boys who looked to be eight years old walking away from what looked like townsville. " Now here's where our story begins " brick said.

_( Eight Years Ago )_

" Well here goes our step to the new world " boomer said with a smile on his face. " Then lets go " brick said and then they flew off.

_( A few hours later 0_

When the boys made it to a wide open terrain they rested and watched the sunset, " ahhh this is life " brick said. " You said it bro " butch said, while they where laying down brick saw a red streak coming towards him at close to full speed, " what the " when he moved his brothers hurriedly reacted when they saw brick move and hoped up in the air. " What was that " boomer said, then boomer disappeared, butch was then taken under the ground, and brick just couldn't move.

When the smoke cleared a man in a red cloak was in front of brick, butch's head came up from the ground but his body was stuck in the ground. A man in a green cloak was standing over him and boomer was frozen in ice while a man in a blue cloak stood beside him. When the man in the red cloak let brick move the other two did the same for boomer and butch. " Who are you guys " brick said, " that is not needed to be known right now " said the man in the red cloak, we have come here for a reason you see you may need our help.

" Why would we ever need your help " brick said, " where the rowdyruff boys if you don't know and we can take care of things by ourselves right guys. Boomer and butch nodded in response. " But you need our help or else it will be the end of this planet earth " the green cloaked man said. " How will it be the end of this planet " brick said, " you see " the red cloaked man said a bit sadly, there is a man called the devourer who sucks the life of other planets but before he does he sends his mighty army on a planet to eradicate it of the most powerful warriors, suck up the weakest people and the planets life force, then he'll destroy it. " That's why we have come here " said the one in a blue cloak, " and what makes you think we will help you destroy this devourer " brick said.

The one in the red cloak looked at his brothers then looked back to brick, " alright we'll do this, we'll fight you, if we win you let us train you and you will put your evil ways behind you for this planets safety. You will be training for 7 years and on the eighth year we'll test you and see how powerful you are. " What about if we win what do we get out of this ", boomer said. " Boomers right " brick said, what do we get out of this. " Then we will let you destroy us where we stand " the red cloaked man said, the boys talked it over and then agreed. Then let the battle begin said the red cloaked man.

* * *

Review if you feel the need to


	5. Getting Stronger

_**I'm back and sorry for not posting soon enough it's just that I have been working on another story, ( Control Teen titans ) and thats had me kinda busy. It's a good thing I did some of this before I got started on my last story I would have took even longer but I must and will continue on with this story.**_

_**Summary: The boys have returned and noone knows why. They battle the girls to see how strong they have become and each emerge victorious with one having some huge battle scars on him. They take the girls back to a cave where they tell them what has ahppened to them over the years. **_

_**Now back to where we left off...**_

* * *

Then let the battle begin said the red cloaked man.

**( Brick and the Red Cloaked Man )**

Brick went first against his opponent, they both stood there, both reading each others stance well if you count the man standing there a stance. They stood there for a couple of minutes until a breeze picked up and brick flew at him hurling onslaughts of kicks and punches at him, but the man was dodging them like they where a breeze. He was about to deliver a uppercut to him when he was stopped right before his fist could connect, he went a little wide eyed trying to figure out what the problem was." What have you done to me ", brick said, the man gave a slight grin and said" that will be later learned in your lessons " and he kicked brick sending him flying into the sky. He then flew up to him cathcing up when he was very high in the air, he then had his hands glow a deep crimson red before he clapped them onto brick's stomach, sending him down with a sonic like wave.

When brick hit the ground it took a couple of seconds before he busted out of the ground aiming for the red cloaked man. He let brick get a few feet close to him before he pointed his finger at him. There was a hint of red in his eyes before a huge flame like bird flew from his finger straight towards brick. Brick hurriedly put his hands up in a defensive position and took only half of the attack. When brick recovered the man said, "I thought you would have burned by that attack, seems your powers are working their way up ". Brick then gave a cocky grin and said " so you wanna see real power huh then let me show you my ultimate attack ".

Brick started charging up an energy beam and then sucked it into his hands and legs, the red cloaked man got a little shocked before assuming a small chuckle himself. " Well seems you learned how to turn on the counterattack to my telekinitec powers, but that little move still won't help ". He then rushed to brick getting ready to deliver a hard blow and watched as he made a foolish mistake to block him, when he mad contact he took an x-shaped red beam full on. He got out of the blast with only a few burn marks he looked at brick and saw two of his arms go back to there original color, he smirked thinking, " wow he's good if he actually got a few scratches on me ". Brick then charged at him again and then started punching and kicking trying to get him, he then finally got to kick him in the back which enfulged him with the blast he then flew in the air and got ready to do a flying kick straigtht fdown at him, but the man in the red cloak then moved made brick use his blast to make a crater in the ground.

He then charged up a fire ball and threw it inside of the craterenfulging it in a huge flame. When he waved his hand the flame cleared and brick was nowwhere to be found. He smirked looking up to see brick lookaing at him breathing hard while holding his now bleeding arm. The cloaked man then decided to see if brick could go to his fullest extent, he just needed him anrgy to see if it was still in him. " Oh brick you aren't even strong enough to handle me, what a shame what if you are the only one that doesn't defeat me and your brothers do, you'll be a disgrace to them ". Brick growled at him for this while shaking, " just think there oh mighty leader couldn't take care of some man and just got his butt kicked " he said smugly.

Brick's two teeth started becoming sharp and a dark red auro started flowing off of him. The cloaked man smiled with his progress he knew he just needed one more thing to tick him off, then he remembered the girl, he turned around with a smirk and said," too bad yo won't be able to protect " blossom " he said a bit quietly but for brick to hear. When brick heard that he just broke loose with power and then the red auro started turning into a huge bird. His eyes went black before he just stood there, after five mintutes a flash of red hit his eyes and there was a huge gust of flames that went from him, the cloaked man luckily dodged it though by putting up a shield.

Brick then just raised his hand and clawed his hand down, the cloaked man went wide eyed for a second before hurriedly dodging it. He hurriedly started charging a energy ball but before he could launch it he stopped right before it went off, he looked at brick who had his hand out facing him. The cloaked man smirked knowing he was using his abilities, but his mocking couldn't last long enough, he waited before brick clenched his fist and the cloacked man's blast blasted right back at him enfulging him with a powerful energy. When it all cleared brick collapsed but luckily picked himself up on his knee, he then made himself stand up before he said," that's how we do it rowdyruff style " before he collapsed onto the ground and went into unconsciousness. If he stayed conscious a bit longer he would have saw an explosion of fire come from out of the dust and the cloaked man in a form where all his clothes where flaming and on his necklace the bird was the only thiung on it and red. He looked around and found brick sprawled out on the ground he walked to him and went back to his normal form. He picked brick up and was about to leave when he felt an immence power coming from where one of his brothers where he hurriedly flew to his brother knowing he was in trouble.

**( Boomer and the Blue Cloaked Man )**

Boomer and the blue cloaked man just stood before a gust of wind blew past them, the the blue cloaked man then turned around and stared off somewhere else. Boomer got out of his fighting stance before saying, aren't you gonna fight ", the man just simply kept staring off, boomer shrugged and turned around about to go assist his brothers when the man said, " where do you think you're going ". Boomer turned around and was about to say something but stopped in his tracks when he found the man close to him. Boomer got a little scared wondering how he got to him when he was so far away, and he was still pondering how he wound up inside ice. Boomer then launched a fist to the man who stood completely still, when his fist was about to connect he went right through the man and landed on the ground.

" Your to slow, The Blue Cloaked man said, but I will make you faster" . " I don't have to take your crap " Boomer said while gritting his teeth. He then lunged after the man and started punching as much as he could but the man was moving so fast boomer only saw him sidestepping for a second to dodge his attacks. After a while boomer was almost out of breath and the man seemed to not have broken a sweat or had a scratch on him. " Why... won't you... stay still ", Boomer said in between breaths, the man simply just stared at him. " So you think you can dodge all my attacks and try to look cool huh, boomer said cockily, well try this on for size". Boomer then started charging his electric bat up, the man simply stared with a blank expression still on his face.

Once it was fully charged he then threw the bat up into the air and fired a beam at it. After a while his move then started going into motion following up with the electric bolts. Boomer got a smirk on his face knowing this man wouldn't be able to dodge his strike out attack but what the man did next shocked him the most. He put his hand in the air before a cackle of energy started forming from his hands, at the same time a lightning bolt started forming above him. It then struck a huge bolt down at the man, when it connected with his still raised hand there was a huge shock wave that erupted. Boomer fell back from the wave and covering himself to help better protect him, when it ceased boomer looked to where the man was at and saw there was only a cloud of smoke left.

Boomer then dusted himself off and groggily got up still recovering from the shock " and that's what happens when you miss with the ruffs " boomer said mockingly. He saw a burst of green and red knowing that his brothers must have been finishing the job, he was about to fly off when he herd in the distance someone say, " and where do you think you're going ". Boomer's eyes went wide after hearing that, he then turned to find that the man was standing right there unharmed. But the part that shocked him the most was what the man had in his hand.

He was holding a shield but the shocking part about it was that it closely resembled what his bat would look like. " This battle isn't over yet " he said appearing right infront of boomer. His shield then dissipatated away and the man crossed his arms over his chest. " I am getting bored of this and you don't seem to be mad yet "he said not even showing a tinge of mockingness or a smirk.

" Why do you even still bother to fight knowing you can't defeat me, the man said. I've been watching you, how you rely on your brothers when you can't come to the task, being abducted by three girls and bringing your brothers into it to ". "Shut up man, you don't know what your talking about " boomer said while throwing punches at him. " Oh, but I do know what I'm saying boomer you know you're weak and you try not to show it by agreeing with your brothers all the time ", the man said while dodging boomer. "GAAAAAHHHH " boomer yelled picking up speed at trying to hit the man making hist fist almost blurs.

The man saw that boomer's eyes where becoming enveloped in black and took this as he was making progress. " But just tell me boomer jojo if you are truly a ruff then why is it you can't meet the challenge, why are you so weak, and why is it you'll never get the girl ", he said the last part slowly though. Boomer stopped moving there while his body started shaking and a dark blue auro rose from him. When he looked up the cloaked man was met with angry black eyes. Everything seemed to stop for a second while they both seemed to stare each other down, the cloaked man with a blank face and boomer still with an angry expression. He then bared his teeth which looked to become sharp, his breathing became seeable and the ground seemed to be turning white. His eyes then shot dark blue into his eyes which then a big eruption of blue auro erupted from boomer. Inside the auro a wolf seemed to form and howl very lowdly.

The man then went wide eyed for a second before hurriedly putting his arms out, at that moment he was pushed back far away before hitting into a cave which stopped him. In front of him boomer was there only he looked more wolf like with the way his eyes where. He then jumped back a far distance before landing back down making the ground start freezing again. Boomer then gave a smirk after looking at the man. The cloaked man had to break his frozen arms apart after boomer's attack. Boomer then got a serious look back at the man, but that didn't last long before he clenched his head.

He then looked at the cloaked man with an ever madder expression. Boomer then opened his mouth and got into a wolf like stance. His body then started giving off a blue, black, and white auro. Boomer was absobing it into his stomach and the more he absorbed the tigheter his stomach got. The blue cloaked man went wide eyed for the first time then hurriedly put his hands on the ground and a huge ice barricade formed over him. Even inside the shield he had to pull out his electric shield then he mad one more shield in front of him but this one was farther in front and was bigger comsumed with ice. Boomer was at the had his bones showing from how much he absorbed, he then stopped after that. He remained in that form before letting out a tiny wave that flew at an amazing speed toward the shield.

When the wave made contact with the big shield there was a huge wind that erupted. There was a explosion the size of the shield and it consumed everything in it's path going on miles away. After boomer's stomach went back to normal his eyes went back to it's normal form before he fell down onto the ground, gave a quick smirk and went unconscious. The blast that boomer launched was then letting out the sound of a wolf howling while still going. When it all cleared there was frozen ice pillars surronding the sides where boomer had blasted his attack. In the middle of the explosion there was a faint white glow before an explosion of blue popped out. The blue cloaked man looked just like his brother did only his medallion kept the wolf on it and his armor looked sharper.

When he saw boomer laying on the ground he walked over to him and slipped him on his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed, " I knew this wasn't going to be easy ", he wound up saying to himself before dissapearing.

**( Butch and the Green Cloaked Man )**

Butch looked angry at the green cloaked man, " what are you mad about being put inside of the hole boy ". Butch just growled to himself before jumping towards the man, he then cocked his fist back before delivering a powerful hit that created a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared butch was wide eyed, the man was holding his fist back, WITH ONE FINGER. Butch remained shocked at what just happened before jumping back a good distance from him. " Wow, you call that a hit I've taken shots better then that ", The Green Cloaked Man said smugly. He then jumped high in the air, butch looked up to try and see him but all he saw was the sun, and a black dot crashing for him. He hurriedly flew quickly out of the way, when the green cloaked man landed on the ground nothing seemed to happen, no crater gust of smoke or explosion or so butch thought. After a few seconds the ground started rumbling before the earth started rising up like a wave surronding the man.

He then stood himself up fully which made the earth waves spread out and speed towards butch, he hurriedly jumped over it and smirked the mans way. He then looked confusedy at the green cloaked man because he seemed to be smirking to, he then raised his hands in the air which caused the waves to stop. When he brought his hands down the waves then grew higher and started closing both buth and the green cloaked man inside what was to be a sphere. Butch saw what was happening and hurriedly speed upwards, " oh no you don't ", the green cloaked man said before moving one of his fingers towards butch causing a rock like hand to spring for him and pull butch back down. When the rock sphere was completed everything went black.

When butch got up he hurriedly sprang to his feet and started moving around. " Well, well, well look what we have here a little boy who thinks he's strong enough to win, the green cloaked man's voice echoed. You think you're going to win you won't even get a hit on me since where in my element darkness and... " he trailed off at that part. Butch put one foot on the ground and the moment he did that he was hit with a huge boulder knocking him against the wall, " earth ", the green cloaked man said. WHen butch recovered he then started just punching at the air and shooting his beams all the while saying, " where.. the.. hell... are.. you! ", he was screaming. He then started huffing after using all that energy he was then punched square in the face knocking him into another side of the wall.

The green cloaked man stood still and said, " why do you even bother to keep trying you haven't laid one touch on me and your supposed to be... ", he stopped after hearing somthing. " Hehehehehahahahhahahahaha, butch was laughing maniacally he then got up and stared at nothing with a evil smile, you think I'm going to just let you say those words to me and walk away ALIVE! ". Butch got created his bubble shield and started doing his new move when it was fully charged he then created another one. " I AM BUTCH JOJO THE STRONGEST THING IN THE WORLD AND I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THAT IN HELL " butch yelled before throwing both of his bubble bombs into nothing. The green cloaked man just stuck his hand out before muttering, " idiot ".

Outside of the sphere everything was quiet until BOOOOOOOM, the sphere was covered in an explosion of green and the explosion spreaded even wider and was getting bigger. It then started shrinking down until there was nothing left, inside of the crater there was rocks spread everywhere and still some falling. A huge rock was then thrown over and butch emerged badly bruised and burnt with his clothes torn a bit. Butch looked around and said to himself, " who's the... weak...ling now ". He started floating slowly into the air to scan the area to make sure he was gone. Once he was high enough in the air he looked around and found that the green cloaked man was nowhere in sight. He was about to leave when he stopped there deep inside of the crater was smoke still flowing from the explosion, he went wide eyed and started shaking his head ignoring the pain.

When it cleared the green cloaked man stood there unscathed holding what looked to be buch's bubble shield only it looked like a real shield. The green cloaked man looked up at butch and said, " that was it let me show you a real attack ", he then aimed his shield at butch like he was about to deflect an attack. His shield glowed a dark green before shooting a beam off to butch, who didn't seem to be moving. When he was blasted with the attack he let out a piercing cry before falling back into a part of the crater. The green cloaked man had his shield dissapear before walking oveer to utchs body.

When he got to him he found butch still on his stomach he kicked him over to see his expression which still he had his eyes closed and clenched teeth. " This is a downfall for you huh after all that talk of you foinf ti beat me and seeing me in hell I almost cracked up at that one. You should be ashamed of yourself your supposed to be the strongest of the ruffs and you can't even lay a scrath on me, this is why your weak, this is why you'll never be able to protect your brothers and live up to your ruff name ", he said with a serious expression. Butch was shaking at the moment and was clawing at the ground. The green cloaked man could see he was getting mad he just needed to push it a bit more farther, " You know that green girl she seemed to look strong enough to give a challenge might just have to go there and see what she's made of " he said with a smug look.

Everything seemed to stop for butch at that moment his vision was crowded with black and the last thing he herd was a voice say,_ " I shall give you more power than you could ever imagine "_. Butch still lyed on the ground with his eyes still black, he then wound up twtching before his mouth turned into the most biggest and evelist smile the green cloaked man had ever seen. He went wide eyed and hurriedly jumped away, the moment he did there was a gust of green energy puoring all out of butch. He started rising into the air and he still wore that expression with his eyes still black. After a moment just like his brothers green hit his eyes and the moment that happened he rushed towards the green cloaked man laughing maniacally.

He cocked his fist back and swung it down towards the green cloaked man who put both his hands out, the green cloaked man then started getting pushed under the ground while struggling to hold his defense. He saw that butch was breaking through and he couldn't find a way out of it. He closed his eyes the moment his arms broke apart preparing for the worse when nothing happened, he opened his eye to see that butch was still in the position he was only he wasn't moving. He looked around and found his brother the red cloaked man struggling to keep butch in his telekenitic grip. The green cloaked man moved out of butch's way before going to his brother, when the red cloaked man saw he was out of harms's way he releasee his grip on butch. When butch was freed he was still punching towards the earth so when his fist conncected an explsion of rocks and smoke covered the area. " Why did you come I can handle this you know ", the green cloaked man said angrily to his brother. " Is that the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass from dying ", the red cloaked man said. The both of them where so caught up in there argument they didn't see butch rushing towards them still with that wicked smile, right before he could make contact he was kicked hard sending him back a few feet. The cloaked men and butch looked to see who did it and there stood the blue cloaked man with that same bored expression. Both the red and green cloaked man looked at each other before laughing to themselves and looking back to the blue cloaked man. They all flew to each other to talk out their next plan of action, " where going to have to bring out the heavy artillery he's to strong he almost killed me, blocked breakers telekineses, and took blitze's attack like it was nothing. Breaker was going over everything at the time still thinking of his next plan of action when he snapped his fingers. " I have a plan but one of us is going to need to be a decoy for him ", breaker said. Both breaker and blitz looked at each other before turning towards the green cloaked man, he looked at both of them before saying, " oh you gotta be kidding me do you want me to kill him ". " Look buster we don't have much time left just stall him ", breaker said. Buster sighed before looking over to an impatient butch who was ready to lash out at the first comer. " You guys owe me big time for this ", buster said before he started floating over to butch. He sighted then put his hands out which started glowing something big started materializing befoer there was a flash of green, the last words buster said where, " lets rock...

* * *

_**Cliffhanger, I've always wanted to make one of these. Well I might not update on this story for three reasons 1) I am studying japanese and it is working out well. 2) I am also working on my story Control so that one is coming sooner than this one, and 3) I have to take care of my cousins over the summer so I might not get that much time to write. Other than that I thank you all for reading this review if you must**_


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

_**Konbanwa everyone I am sorry to say but it seems I have been hit by the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK ( cuu the sound of a woman screaming ). I have good news bad news and better news just to make it all good for ya buddies. First the Good news: I will still be working on this story and my others, Bad News ( sound of booing ): I will not be posting till the end of summer. I know clesha but I don't have the time to post with all I'm doing but... BETTR NEWS ( people cheering and whistling one guy actually takes his shirt off, I know you did ): At the end of summer I'll give two chapters and I will also be posting two new stories guess guess I'll give you a hint check out my profile and you might find it.**_

_**So since this is my goodbye like the japanese say Sayonora yujins :)**_


	7. Ultimate Power

_**I'm back with the stories I promised, I know I've been gone for a long time but it's not only school and things but my laptop broke and I had to wait to get one. Now here is the continuing of that old cliffhanger...**_

_**Summary: The boys face three cloaked men who claim they need to be stronger, the boys being cocky decide to show the men they need no training, both breaker and blitz win there battles. But buster on the other hand struggles with a demon like butch and now all three face off against butch, will they be able to revert him back to normal or die trying.**_

" You guys owe me big time for this ", Buster said before he started floating over to butch. He sighted then put his hands out which started glowing something big started materializing before there was a flash of green, " lets rock ", Buster said before a huge green double sided hammer formed in his hand. It had black stripes going on it and on both parts of the hammer there was a green rhino on it. He then slung it over his shoulder with ease making it look like it was just a sword, Butch just smirked before blasting off towards buster. Buster stayed and waited until Butch got closer before he swung the hammer above his head and slammed it down with such force when it hit butch there was a burst of green that flew right off the hammer.

Butch had slid back but was able to block some of the attack and only had a minor injury, he then licked his lips and gave another evil smile. Another burst of green and black energy bursted from him before his skin then started turning green and a bit rocky, " guys you better hurry up with that plan he's almost close to being in his full form ", Buster yelled out to his brothers. Both Breaker and Blitz where both chanting something while a red and blue swirl formed in front of them, buster turned his attention back to a now speeding towards him Butch. He tried to block the attack with his hammer but when Butch's fist made contact with the hammer he was sent flying with a powerful green blast sending him crashing through two mountains.

He got up slowly before opening his eyes, while on one knee Butch was in front of him glowing a dark green while still holding his evil smirk. " Shit! ", Buster said before him and Butch where enveloped in a green blast blowing everything away with an incredible force. When the smoke cleared Buster was up sitting up against a rock with his whole body injured and blood running down his face. When he looked up Butch was standing there with a evilish smile revealing his sharp canine teeth, his arm then morphed into a rock spear. Buster only stared on wide eyed as Butch was prepared to deal the finishing blow, Buster closed his eyes and awaited death but after five seconds he slowly cracked an eye open.

Butch's spear arm was a centimeter from his face prepared to kill and Butch no longer had his smirk on his face as he slowly turned his head to his left and right to see Breaker and Blitz beside him. He slowly looked down at his stomach to see the blue and red swirl was moving around his stomach. Breaker and Blitz then moved away from Butch as he backed awy from all of them as the swirl moved around in him until dissapering into his body. He looked back up at them with a smirk and was about to charge for them when his body froze, his face started cracking and a piece of his face fell of revealing black energy inside of him.

Breaker and the rest looked on as all parts of his body started cracking off revealing more black enrgy until his whole body was like a black shadow. The only thing that looked visible of of him was his green demon like eyes and green mouth. He then cocked a huge smile before flying at a high speed into the air. When he was at non seeable distance in the air he put his hand in the air as his hand flickered green, then a green and black ball started forming while all the time growing bigger and bigger until it was almost the size of the battlefield.

" Damn! What are we gonna do, if he throws that were dead, but if we try to stop him who knows what will happen ", Breaker said with clenched teeth. Blitz looked up before dissapearing, he then reappeared next to Butch, he tried punching Butch but went wide eyed at what happened, when his fist connected all it did was injure his own hand. Butch just smirked before charging the ball up as it was becoming the size of the moon causing the ground to shake and storms to break out violently, Blitz reappered next to Breaker, " it seems we can't hit him in his current form, if we try all it will do is send a stronger attack back at us", Blitz said to Breaker with no emotion in his voice or on his face.

Breaker sighed, " okay then that means where gonna have to probably take a risk", he said before powering up to his armor form, Blitz nodded before doing the same, Breaker seeing them power up flew over to them before powering up to his form. He had a more earth type armor, his was more sturdier and protection like and his medallion held a rhino on it now. They all linked arms before they started glowing, Butch got ready to hurl the ball at them which now had turned the whole world dark.

( At the Powerpuff Resident )

The girls where doing random thing when there room then became dark, Bubbles uttered a scream which allerted her sisters. " What's going on isn't it to early for the lights to go out ", Buttercup said turning on the light, " I know buttercup let's see if we can find anything out, they all flew slowly outside since they still hadn't healed all the way from there injuries. When they got outside they where met with an unwelcoming suprise, in the sky was a huge green and black ball and there where lightning strikes hitting random places. The girls remained shocked at the site and moved from some of the ground that was going everywhere. " What in the world is going on ", Buttercup said with a little fear in her voice.

" I don't know Buttercup but I have a bad feeling about this" Blossom said while looking around for the source of it. " It seems where going to have to find the source maybe that will stop it", Blossom said to her sisters who nodded at her now ready for anything. They where about to blast off when the energy ball started moving closer, in the city they could hear many people screaming. They didn't know what to do so Blossom went for the source while Buttercup and Blossom went to help the people.

( Back to the Battle )

The cloaked men where now a glowing white as they all flew towards Butch the second he hurled the ball down, it started going slowly before picking up speed. When both the men and the ball collided there was a shockwave of wind before they where at a stand still, Butch seeing as how it wasn't working then started throwing extra beams into it making it bigger and pushing them back. " Damn were not going to make it " all the men said together, butch laughed an evil laugh before he charged another blast, but right before he could throw it he felt a piece of his skin fall off revealing a white shine, he then backed up as he started releasing his energy off the beam.

The ball then started shrinking and the men where now pushing through it a bit, Butch then started having a whole lot of cracks form on him while he kept screaming in agony. The men then burst through the ball detroying it in the process, when they connected with butch there was a bright white light before everything started going back to normal. When everything cleared and the sun was shown again Butch was falling from the air normal again. He was about to hit the ground when was caught by buster, when Buster checked his pulse he found that he was unconscious and breathed a sigh of relief.

" Well, hope you have a good time with him buster you seem to have a lot on your plate ", Blitz said with a little smugness but with the same blank expression still. Buster just stuck his tongue out at him, " best to put that tongue back in or you'll lose it", Breaker laughed floating towards them. Buster just turned his back and stomped on the ground which a big crack opened up revealing a bright green glow, " remember buster we will be meeting again in six years ", Breaker said.

Buster just waved his hand at him before dissapearing inside of the hole, Breaker and Blitz did the same thing only Breaker flew inside of a ball of fire he created, while Blitz just dissapeared. Blossom arrived to the scene and found noone there but the remains of the battle, " what happened here." She said while looking around.

_**Well thats it of this story, I know it's short but my present for all you is that I will be posting another chapter so you can review and read on.**_

_**Please review the more reviews we have the powerfuler us writers become!**_


	8. Brick Trains

_**Here goes the first training of the ruffs now let the flames burn their way through this chapter...**_

_**Summary: The boys have returned and have told the story of what happened while they where gone, now we go into what happened after the boys finished there stories starting with Brick.**_

_( Brick POV )_

When Brick let his hand out of the fire the fire diminished and everything went dark, he had his finger flicker a tiny flame before lighting up the cave once again. The girls where awed by their story and what had happened, " Well that should be all for today we can continue this tomorrow." Boomer said before getting up. He then walked slowly out of the cave leaving even more silence, when he was gone everyone just still sat in silence before Bubbles walked out without saying a word.

Butch smirked before walking out of the cave and going the other way than the others, Buttercup grumbled before following Butch. Then it only left Brick and Blossom in the cave alone, Brick was staring at the fire while Blossom was just staring at him. She started wondering how he changed so much from a boy that destroyed things for fun, who now took things seriously. **" So you wish to know what happened to me, " **Brick responded in Blossom's head freaking her out.

She looked up at Brick who then put his hand in the fire again." As you remember my brothers and I had been taken to train," Brick started...

_( Flashback )_

Brick awoke from his consciousness and rubbed his head, " oh where the heck am I, Brick groaned. He looked around to observe his environment, he was suprised at what he saw, he was in what looked to be a desert, but the thing that made it stand out was the volcanoes lying everywhere. He took his first step and hurriedly jumped in the air, " SON OF A BITCH THIS DAMN GROUND IS TO HOT!" Brick yelled while floating in the air.

He sighed, " Well I'm not going to get anywhere by just standing here so I better get a move on." Brick said to himself before floating around. Four hours later Brick was already getting tired and started floating down to the ground while breathing heavily. He fell on the ground ignoring the scorching heat burning his body, he lied there and thought about what his brothers might be going through. He stared up into the blank red sky and thought about all the things he had done over his years.

He was close to losing consciousness when a dark figure hovered over him. Before slipping into unconsciousness the figure said, " let your training begin". When Brick woke up he found himself no longer hot, he looked around and found himself lying inside of a bed. He was in a black bed with red sheets, the room he was in was painted black, also the closet and dresser where the color black. He got up and opened the door ready for whatever waited for him outside, when he opened the door he found himself in what looked like a library.

There was books for as far the eye could see, and all where neatly put where they needed to be, Brick was marveled by it all. He herd something coming from the center of the library he followed the sound until he found himself in a huge area. There was a big and deep pit flowing with lava, floating over it was Breaker who was also reading a book. Brick just stared at him the whole time, Breaker closed his book and floated over to brick, he landed gracefully on the ground making no sound at all. He looked up at Brick and walked slowly towards him, " So you are finally awake how was your trip." he asked while staring Brick in the eyes. " The worst! Brick yelled. Where where you when I was about to die".

Breaker just looked at him before walking around, " Hey what's the big idea of ignoring me", Brick yelled while going after him. _" I am very suprised, he is moving in 300 times the gravity with ease" Breaker thought to himself._ They arrived in a kitchen and when Breaker waved his hand food started floating around. Brick was amazed with what he was doing and just stared awestruck, three burgers then floated infront of Brick. " Eat up you will need your strength because we begin as soon as your..., he looked over at Brick who had finished the burgers very quickly, done", he finished. He gave a tiny hint of a smile before walking off, when Brick saw him leaving he hurriedly caught up to him licking his fingers.

They arrived back to the spot he was floating over, he waved his hand and a whole lot of Bricks covered up the spot where the hole was. " Are you ready to begin", Breaker asked turning to Brick. " I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be", Brick said with a sigh, they both then walked to the middle of the circle and Breaker had Brick sit down in the middle. " Now first lesson, you must discover your inner flames", Breaker said. " What are you talking about", Brick asked confused, Breaker bent down to him and responded in a calm voice, " I'm going to make this quick, you have a flame in you but you must find it, your answer lies in the light as long as you know that everything will be clear".

Brick was about to respond but Breaker poked him in the forehead which then sent him into unconsciousness. As Breaker sat him down perfectly he walked off of the platform, the second he got off it stated shaking and a piece of the Brick holding up the platform fell._ " You better hurry Brick or your going to be swimming in lava_, he waved his hand before a white energy dome surronded it. He sighed before putting his hand on the dome which then he hurriedly moved his hand from it burning him_. I wish you the best of luck brick._" Breaker thought to himself as he began watching another piece of the platform fall.

_( In Brick's Mind )_

Brick woke up again in another place, " I gotta quit waking up like this." Brick sighed while rubbing his head. He looked around and found himself in a very white place, he started walking around and started thinking this would be just like last time. He kept on walking until the scenery changed into a grassy plain with vocanoes, the strange thing though was that volcanoes where everywhere in different shapes and sizes. " Woahh, this is getting a little crazy now." Brick said to himself. " Welcome Brick", Brick started looking around trying to find the source of the voice. " Up here", the voice said again, when Brick looked up a man was standing on one of the volcanoes in the sky before jumping down and landing in front of brick.

He stood at a perfect "7'5, his eyes where that same burning red as Bricks,and he had long black hair which flowed in the wind. He wore black dress pants with a red dragon on it, he looked to be in his 30's, he had no shirt on revealing his perfectly toned chest, he held 4 red markings on him, on his right arm a lion, his left arm a phoenix, on his body there was a dragon that aimed straight for his heart, and on his head lied an eye which was covered a bit by his hair. He walked up to Brick and said in a deep voice," so we finally get to meet face to face again Brick", he said while keeping a calm expression. " Who are you", Brick asked a little astonished by the man. He looked brick in the eye, _" I am your true source of power and the man who is supposed to be helping you along the way don't you remember", _Brick herd in his mind.

He looked around and stared back at the man who was staring at him still, " did you just talk to me in my head", Brick asked suprised. " Yep", the man said with a small smile, he then started walking in a circle looking Brick over, " do you even know who I am", The man asked. Brick looked him over before shaking his head, " so you mean you've never seen me before", he asked now in Bricks face. Brick took a step back seeing as how close he was, " no I've never seen you in my life", the man nodded before going behind brick. He then grabbed on the back of his shirt and ripped it off, " hey what'd you do that for", Brick yelled at him getting in his face.

" Turn back around all ready" he said to brick before turning him around himself and looking at his back, he nodded his head before ripping of his sleeves to while looking at his arms before nodding. When he was done he walked away from Brick, Brick looked at his arms and saw nothing but a tiny red thing on both of his arms, he tried wipping it but it was still there, he decided to leave it be. The man came back to him, " alright so you may not remeber me but do you know why your here", he asked with a emotionless stare on Brick. " Yeah, something about finding my inner fire", Brick responded while crossing his arms and glaring at the man.

The man nodded his head, " I see then", he then snapped his fingers and the place started shaking, Brick seeing that the place was shaking tried to fly but couldn't even get in the air. When he looked at the man he was just standing there, he then turned to brick, " so you are here to gain your inner fire then first you must obtain it". The moment those words left his mouth the volcanoes started erupting, but the strange thing about the lava that they where all different colors red, orange, pink, green, you name it. Brick turned to the man and yelled, " how the hell am I suppsoed to find my inner flame with all these volcanoes erupting".

Flames then started rising from the ground, the man came close to Brick, " if you want to find your inner flame you must find it within you", when he finished that sentence a red flame erupted in front of him and brick seperating them. Brick started looking around for the man but he was nowhere in sight, " damn. How the hell am I supposed to find this inner flame shit! CRAP!" Brick cried out to noone. He started running around but each time a flame would burn him or he would get burned by lava, he was burned in all places along with his shirt, and his pants where now reduced to make them look like shorts.

He was getting exhausted before falling on the ground ignoring the heat, he punched the ground in anger, "dammit what the hell do I do", it was at that moment he remebered what Breaker and the Man said. _" Your answer lies in the light", __**" You must find it within you ".**_ He then got up and ran even with all the flames burning at him he didn't care he was going to do somthing that may save him or kill him, he then got to the top of a volcano, he closed his eyes before jumping right. As he plummeted even more into the lava he saw a face of Boomer and Butch, " I will never let anything happen to you two ever again. Brick said seriously to himself as he neared the lava. But most importantly I won't let anything happen to you... Before Brick finished a image of Blossom appeared right on top of the lava. " Blossom." Brick whispered before he splashed into the dark red and white lava.

_( Back with Breaker )_

Breaker was banging at the dome even though it was burning his hands as Brick was sitting on the last bricks ( hehe Brick is on bricks ). The platform shook again before the last bricks gave out and Brick started falling into the lava, Breaker looked on with shock before falling to the ground and shaking his head. The dome then went down and everything was silent, as Breaker buried his face in his hands there was another rumble, he lifted his head and looked inside of the pit which now the lava was shaking around.

Then a huge dark red piller of lava erupted from the dome knocking Breaker back. When he got up he was amazed at what he saw, Brick was floating there with the red lava and red with white flames surronding all sides of him spinning in a circle. Brick floated towards Breaker before falling out of the sky which Breaker caught him just in time. Brick was unconscious so Breaker took this as a sign to let him rest. When he got back to the room Brick was layed carefully down on the bed. A few seconds later Brick shot out of the bed and started looking around while breathing heavily.

When his eyes landed on Breaker he took this as a sign that he survived, " so did I do it", Brick asked. Breaker just nodded before giving him a small smile. " So what's next", Brick said jumping out of the bed, Breaker just shook his head, " are you sure your ready for the next part" he said. Brick just jumped on the bed saying," of course I'm ready." A large amount of books where then surronded around Brick, as he stopped his jumping. " Whats this for", Brick asked curiously picking up a book, " You want the next lesson, then you must read all these books and memorize every page and word to word. Only then will you understand the truth", Breaker said with a smirk as he gave him four folders. " What the heck am I gonna learn off of this", Brick cried , " If you read them all then you may actually understand", Breaker said before leaving the room.

When he closed the door he touched one finger on the door turning it completely red, " when you understand all the books you may be able to open then door", Breaker yelled across the door before leaving. Brick just stared at all the books and the door, he then walked to the door and shot a fireball at it but it didn't even open he tried all he could but nothing worked, he then just jumped onto the bed before lying on his back. He picked up the folders first and was suprised to see it was about Boomer and Butch, but what suprised him the most where the other two boys on there. Breaker was sitting in a chair before looking back at the door, _" he has the strength and spirit like his mother. She always wanted to be just like him" _Breaker thought before smiling and reading a book of his own.

_( 6 Years Later )_

A teen was lying in bed while holding a book up to his face, he had his eyes closed but it looked like he was reading. His long auburn hair was just flowing freely everywhere at the same time but the strange thing about it all was his bed and him where upside down. He shut the book before falling out of the bed and landing gracefully on the ground, he snapped his fingers and his room went back to normal. He went into the closet and it shut behind him, the second he did a flame erupted in the closet and he came out sporting a new wardrobe. When he walked to the door he opened it before walking into the library and shelving the book he had. He then came to the pit before finding Breaker there as usual. Breaker opened his eyes before floating over to the boy, " So are you ready Brick", Breaker asked him.

Brick just looked at him and sighed, " I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Brick had changed a lot the past few years he no longer was a boy seeking destruction, he now was a natural born leader and not only that but one of the strongest and smartest people in his time. He was wearing long black pants with only a red muscle shirt on. The dots that where on his arms grew to become markings on his arm on his right was a lion, the left a phoenix, but the biggest standout was what he discovered the man in his mind was looking at on his back, he had a number 0 on his back that was written in Roman, it was the color red but had a black line going through it like it was being canceled out.

He not only learned he could control fire, lava but he also gained a long black scythe with red markings on it. On the blade there was a small eye on one side, he also mastered all about telekinisis to. He had learned the power of redirecting attacks and making them powerfuler than they where shot at him. On his hands where two black eyes like the ones on Breakers necklace. They both then dissapeared into a portal before they popped up in a field. There where seven more people with them. Brick walked towards four of the other boys before giving a small smile," hello brothers ", he greeted. Only three of them smiled, " yo Brick how's it going", a boy with black hair said. " So you must know me huh Brick", a boy with long white hair said. " Of course I do Blitz", Brick said with a smirk.

_( End of Flashback )_

After we got back together we practiced moves together and caught up, Butch never really changed much and still had that insane love to fight but he now tones it down more than usual. " " Boomer though he changed the most out of all of us ", Brick sighed before putting his head down. I thought he would be the same and only a little thing would change but everything about him has. He barely talks and even with my telekinetic powers I never can get into his head since he seems to have put a powerful barrier to make sure no one like me can get in.

I blame myself for what happened, If I never lost that battle against Breaker and them we may not have been in this situation. Butch I know he's happy about what happened since he loves to get stronger, but Boomer I don't know how he feels. He doesn't ackonwledge us like he used to. "He's just not the same, I somtimes get angry at Blitz for what he may have done to my baby bro but I also wish he would just show one smile for once just to let us know how he's really feeling ".

Then there's another thing that's really been bothering me but it's just to sad to think about it sometimes. After Blossom herd all that she was feeling bad for brick with him feeling like he lost his brother and blaming himself for a lot of things that's been happening since he was the leader. She sometimes felt the same ever since they lost Bunny.

She then got up and walked over to brick, she put her hand on his shoulder and just said, " I know you may be going through a lot but I just want you to know none of this was your fault, I know how you feel because I even felt the same way myself when we lost our other sister", she responded a little sadly. Brick put his arm on Blossom's shoulder, " I'm sorry I didn't know", he responded a little sadly. " Don't worry we got over it somtimes but on the day she died we somtimes still mourn her death" , she said with a small smile. Brick looked over at Blossom and smiled, " you know you kinda remind of somone I got to meet when my brothers and I regrouped".

Blossom smiled at him and remebered how close they where to each other she then stood up and said, " we should probaly go find the others and see what they're doing", she said. Brick laughed a bit before getting up,"you know Bloss I'm a bit happy I got to talk to you about this I actually feel a bit better to have gotten some stuff of my chest", Brick then pulled blossom into a hug.

Blossom was wide-eyed at what was happening before she strarted blushing like crazy, when he let go he started walking out the cave. He then turned to Blossom who was still there, " you coming bloss", Brick asked, Blossom was snapped out of her trance as she caught up to Brick, " sure lets go", Blossom said. Brick nodded as they both left the cave, as they did the fire then diminished away slowly.

_**How was the chapter I wanted to add some other parts but I didn't need to make it that long. You should be expecting another story from me next week at the best so see you and be sure to catch up on Control, my Teen Titan Story and my newest story Is This Love A, Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic**_

_**Please review the more reviews we have the powerfuler us writers become!**_


	9. Butch Trains

_**Here is the second chapter to my story, I decided that I will put up one new chapter for my stories a bit quicker since I don't want my stories to ever get lost so I've taken some extra precautions to make sure that never happens again. So here is the continuation of the trainings going on with Butch.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls, Any Bleach realated things, or Dragonball related things, but I do own the cloaked men, they are mine.**_

_**Summary: Brick has told Blossom about how he has changed so much and what he went through to gain and become what he is. He tells her of how he blames himself for what happened to Butch espically Boomer. After a little pep talk from Blossom she helps him feel a bit more better about it all. Now we see how Butch went with everything.**_

* * *

_( Butch POV )_

When brick got done telling everything that happened he took his hand out of the fire. Butch could see all the girls where intrigued by what happened. " Well that should be all for today we can continue this towmorrow," Boomer said before getting up. Butch saw Boomer leave and bubbles following him. _" Leave butch " Brick said in his head_, Butch knew what he was about to do so then he exited the cave, when he came out he saw that the ocean was frozen. He knew only one person was capable of doing this so he flew up into the air and back to the mountains, when he landed he looked behind him to see that buttercup had followed.

When she landed she crossed her arms and just stared at him with a glare. Butch had his hands in his pocket and was staring at buttercup to only he had no glare. After a few minutes buttercup growled before stomping around, " what's with you, you give me no taunts, no glare, you haven't acknowledged me once for a challenge, or anything" Buttercup yelled at him. Butch stared at her still not glaring, he then walked up to her then put a hand on her head.

" Sometimes people change buttercup and thats what's happened to me over the years." " What's with you Butch what happened to you" Buttercup said a little softly. Butch looked up in the sky, I guess I'll start from the beginning...

_( Flashback )_

Butch snapped open his eyes and looked around, he found himself in a rocky terrain with patches of grass lying everywhere, he tried to get up but was stuck to the ground, " uh-oh, he tried getting up but couldn't. He spent hours being stuck on the ground trying to get up and he only made it to his knee's, he had taken 15 steps even with all the pressures pushing down on him. He then clenched his teeth and started getting up, he finally stood up but then just stood there for minutes. He then struggled to start walking but was making only small steps, he was about to fall when somone grabbed him from behind.

When he turned his head, he was suprised to see that it was Buster, Buster smirked before picking Butch up and taking him somewhere. " Hey let go of me you stupid, big, dumb stupid head", Butch cried out while trying to thrash around. Buster just ignored him and kept on walking, they arrived in to what looked like a chinese training place. When they stepped in butch felt a bit more lighter, Buster sat him down and then just stared at him. Butch glared at him and was steaming, " where the hell am I and where are my brothers", Butch argued. Buster looked at him before laughing quietly to himself, " you don't remember, your brother said if you lost that we could train you", Buster said smugly.

Butch grumbled, " just because Brick sayed that doesn't mean I agree, I don't need no training I'm powerful as it is and can get stronger when I want", Butch growled at him. Buster sighed before glaring at Butch, " what the hell, you call yourself powerful and you didn't even beat me, your supposed to be the strongest but you lost. You claim yourself to be the strongest of your brothers, but your not even strong enough to protect them you all lost and you tell me you could get stronger on your own. Buster finished after saying that in the most coldest tone he could. The only think you could do is be a weak, insignificant dumb, little boy. But you know what since you wanna act like that why not I just send you back home and you can cry this all out like you want to. Buster stomped his foot and Butch was on the verge of tears after that statement he knew that Buster was right about every last thing he said.

Butch clenched his fist and was squeezing his eyes shut, he then started compensating about how a lot of the challenges the ruffs faced, butch was never there to protect his brothers. " Now let me ask you this what do you want", Buster said, Butch went wide-eyed after hearing that, he then muttered somthing real quietly. " What was that", Buster asked, " I SAID I WANT TO TRANFORM MYSELF", Butch cried while looking up. " How do you you wish to be transformed then", Buster asked, " I not only wish to become stronger but I want to transform my body into the ultimate, defensive, shield", Butch answer while looking at his hands. " So please just train me..., butch asked getting on his knees, master", Buster walked over to Butch and had him rise to his feet. " You are ready " Buster said softly to him, Butch clenched his fist and nodded. " For your first lesson you must first master your elemental power, Earth", Buster said.

Butch nodded and followed him outside, when they stepped out Butch was walking around on thhe ground. Buster looked at him wide-eyed, " I'm suprised you actually where able to master how much gravity we had on us it usually takes a while to get used to it congratulations", Buster smiled at Butch. Butch nodded before actually clenching his teeth in the inside of his mouth with how hard it was to walk. They then made it to a deep hole in the shape of the square, it seemed very deep and hard to get out of. " Don't worry your not doing this first you haven't been able to master the other gravity's, if you go in there you'll be crushed with so much pressure, until you gain your earth power you will not be able to go in here.

Where heading to that hole over there, they arrived to another hole that was much bigger and wider. This one also had spikes inside of it on all sides except the middle, Buster then picked up Butch and threw him inside, Butch landed smack dab in the middle of it, the gravity was a bit more heavier inside of the pit so he could barely stand up. " What the heck was that for", Butch yelled while shaking his fist in the air. Buster laughed a bit then yelled to Butch, " In order to get out this you must use the power of earth which your going to have to find within you". Buster then told butch to get into cross legged position and be ready, when butch got into position everything started shaking.

Buster smacked both his hands together which then sealed butch in a human shaped rock only leaving his mouth and nose free for some air. Butch then felt himself going into unconsciousness for some reason, after a few minutes he blacked out and went into uncosciousness. Buster sighed to himself before punching his fist into the ground, then a huge boulder dropped onto the hole covering it up. A green shield formed on the boulder which just like brick's kept breaker from getting in, inside of the hole the spike started closing in on butch and where moving every two minutes. " I give you all my luck, breaker said to himself, because I know you can do this".

_( In Butch's Mind )_

Butch woke up to a white place just like his brother did, he looked around and knew he wasn't going to get anywhere just standing there. He started walking around and thinking, " okay now how the hell am I supposed to learn to get my earth power", after a few minutes he arrived to a different place. There was rocks lying everywhere and you had to watch where you stepped with all the cracks lying around. He looked at the bottom of the cracks and saw that sharp, rock, spikes lied inside. He continued walking until, " welcome back butch", a very dark and deep voice said, he looked around everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. " Hey who's there", Butch yelled while spinning different directions. " Over here", the voice yelled, when butch turned he was suprised at what he saw.

A man was sitting in a rock like throne with a bored expression, he had on long black pants, sharp black hair that was like Devil Jin ( from Tekken, if you wanna know how it is then look it up ). He had no shirt on which showed off a very muscular body, his eyes where a glowing green and he was wearing a very wicked smile. When he got up the throne he was on went into the ground, every step that he took always made a crater in the ground. When he was in front of butch he towed over butch at 7'9, he looked in his 30's but all over his body was scars.

Just like the other man he had 4 markings on him only they where green, on his right arm was a rhino, the left a snake, on the back parts of his hands where two fists, the final one was a dragon and just like the mans it was aiming for his heart. " Hello butch it's been a long time since I've seen you", The man said with a smirk getting in butch's face. Butch looked at the man confused, " what are you talking about I've never seen you in my life", Butch said with a confused look. The man looked at butch puzzled, " what do you mean you don't know me the man said looking butch up and down", he asked butch quizacly.

He then got behind Butch, " well that's the thing I don't remeber YOOOUU", Butch yelled as the back of his shirt was ripped off of him, the man looked at his back then nodded, he then ripped off butch sleeves. " HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Butch yelled at the man giving him a glare, the man ingnored him and looked at his arms. He then stepped in front of butch, " so you don't recognize me from anywhere", the man asked. Butch shook his head while still giving him a glare, " why are you even here do you know that act least", The Man asked annoyed. Butch scratched his head trying to remember when it finally hit him, " I'm here to gain my earth powers", Butch responded.

The man nodded before stomping on the ground, at that moment the ground started shaking and the rocks where splitting apart. Butch was trying his best to keep his balance, the man then started talking to Butch, " If you want your power then your going to have to earn it", He said. A part of the earth he was on started crumbling, Butch was shocked as the man just stood there falling towards the spikes. " Look towards the light my friend, that is where you'll find you're power my friend.

He then dissapeared into the ground, Butch made his way over to where the man dissapeared into the ground. When he got there he found the hole to be empty and the rocky spikes where the only thing left, he almost fell in but hurriedly caught himself. He jumped around on all the rocks and started going over in his head, " how the hell am I supposed to find my power if I didn't get that much information". _ " Your going to have to find it within you", " Look towards the light my friend ", _Butch sighed and shook his head still not understanding what they meant.

He stopped himself when he almost fell off the edge he could see the side he entered but it was far away, he was about to turn around when he found the other side was almost crumbling to. He started looking around and found there was nowhere to go he couldn't fly since none of his powers seemed to be working. He then got on his knees and started trying to think of something but he just couldn't, he then went wide eyed and looked up. He backed up before breathing and closing his eyes, he then ran as fast as he could, then launched himself across the piece of rock he was on.

When he opened his eyes he found he was just an inch from getting to the other side, right before his hand could touch it he then fell out of the air. He went wide-eyed as he was falling, " dammit I failed not only myself but I also failed the others". He then shut his eyes and just continued falling, " no I can not give up I will get stronger, I made a promise I would protect my brothers and that's what I'm going to do. He started glowing a bit as he came close to the rock spikes.

_( Back with Buster )_

Buster was punching and throwing attacks at the rock trying to break through but all it did was hurt himself, and destroy his attacks. " Dammit I knew I shouldn't have put him in there right after he just recovered. He kept going until the ground stopped shaking, the moment that happened everything went quite and then Buster went wide eyed. He then fell down on his knees and just started muttering to himself, " what have I done", he punched the ground which his arm just went through the ground.

He stayed like that for a while until the ground started shaking again. When he looked up the rock got a crack in it, soon te crack spread all across the rock until there was a huge explosion of light. When everything cleared and Buster uncovered his eyes, he was suprised at what he saw. Butch was standing atop a rock pillar with all the spikes from the hole revolving all around him. Buster just stared wide-eyed amazed, when butch landed next to him he just smirked at Buster before saying, " that was fun", in a calm voice.

Buster just laughed and got up, " so now that you ave your power are you ready for your next lesson". Butch smirked before saying, " I'm always ready", he ten led butch back to the other hole that they passed earlier. They both then looked down the hole, Buster then turned to Butch, " are you ready for this because you don't have to go yet if your not ready", buster said to Butch while giving him a look. Butch just turned to him, " I said I wanted to become the ultimate defense and that is what I plan to do", he said with a lot of pride. Buster smiled at him before pulling somthing from behind his back, it was a black blindfold. He then put it over Butch's eyes, " in order to continue you must learn to sense things by sound, you must hear when things are about to happen". Butch nodded before hoping into the hole, the moment he did there was a large crater and he was struggling to stand up. Buster stared at Butch who he tried his hardest to keep standing up, when he was farther away he started thinking to himself, _" he has potential, I can see who she took mostly after"._

_( 6 Years Later )_

A teen with hair spiked up was inside of a hole in a meditation position with a blindfold, a rock spear then came flying at him from out of the hole. The second it came close to him he grabbed in between his fingers before breaking it. He then got up and put both of his hands in his pocket, he then smirked before standing up, when he looked up a huge boulder like pillar came crushing down for him. He just kept smirking before it crushed him inside of the hole, the pillar then cracked before breaking into little pieces of rock which then started floating around.

The boy lied face down on the ground still with a smirk and not a scratch on him, the rocks then turned sharp and started going after him, he put his hand up at that moment and all the rocks stopped inches from his face. A pillar then started rising him from out of the hole, when he got out he got up before jumping up in the air dodging all the rocks. The crazy part was when he jumped he jumped so high and it looked like he didn't even struggle at doing that, he arrived in front of the place Buster was at. When he removed the blindfold he revealed forest green eyes he walked in and started going towards a door. When he opened the door he was in a room which was all black, all the furnitue was green and the room was a mess with clothes spread all over the place.

He threw off his shirt which showed his bulked body, on his back was a Roman crossed out zero like bricks only it was green, he also had two marks on his arms on his left a rhino, and on his right a snake. On his chest there lied a marking of a fist He then put on a black muscle shirt with a green line going through it and kept his all black kung fu pants on. He looked at a glowing wristband on his arm before closing the closet and walking out. When he stepped out the door Buster smiled at him, " are you ready to go", the boy looked at him before smirking, " I've been ready as you can tell".

Buster put his hand on his shoulder and they both dissapeared under the ground. They then arrived to a grassy field, the boy looked around before spotting five more people. When they arrived to them the boy just gave a smirk over to one of them, " well if it isn't my little bro boomer", he said. Boomer looked up at him showing no sign of happiness or depression just emotionless eyes, " hello butch I see your training went well". Butch was a little suprised at how Boomer was acting, he then looked at the other two with a confused expression, who are you to he said pointing to the both of them.

They smirked before looking at each other then back at Butch, " why were your brothers butchie boy", said the brown haired one. " Yeah I thought you knew", the boy with white hair said. They then herd someone in the distance, he then gave a smirk, " so he's finally here". Brick walked towards them then gave a small smile," hello brothers ", he greeted. Only butch and the other two boys smiled, " yo Brick how's it going", Butch said. The white haired boy walked up to brick and said," so you must know me huh Brick", a boy with long white hair said. " Of course I do Blitz", Brick responded with a smirk. Butch went a little wide eyed at this, " what the hell...

_( End of Flashback )_

After finally meeting together we trained some more, came up with new battle tactics, and even learned newer moves. I sometimes still act like my hot-headed self and will fight a battle like I love to but now I'm more protective of my brothers, Brick is still his leader self but is more cautious of us than usual, and boomer..", he looked down at that part. He changed the most, I'm not even sure if he's the boomer I remember, when I pick on him he makes no dumb remark or even try and fight me, he just looks it me with that emotionless face and just says a witty thing that usually ends the conversation.

I somtetimes think that that guy may have changed boomer but I also think that maybe boomer did somtething to become what he became. Buttercup was suprised at all the things Butch went through, she then sighed to herself knowing she was going to regret what she was about to do, " hey butch", this got Butch's attention since she never called him by his real name, " You don't have to be all like this about what's happening, the butch I remember never changed himself, even when you where brought back you didn't change yourself".

So don't change yourself over the littlest things just because of a little change, boomer is probaly going through something right now so just let it go, be yourself, and I'm sure everything will go back to normal". Butch was suprised at what he herd, he the started laughing small and then going all crazy with his laugh. Buttercup shook her head, _" yep that's the butch I know", _Butch looked at buttercup then started floating in the air, " come on then Butterbut I bet the guys are waiting for us", Butch smirked.

Buttercup started steaming at this, " I'm going to kill you butch", Buttercup cried out before taking off after him. Butch chuckled before flying off to.

* * *

_**There's then end of Butch's chapter I think this one was longer than brick's, I didn't really make the last part that good since I actually wanted to end this, next chapter we get to learn why boomer is how he is and what he went through to become what he is. **_

_**Please review the more views we have the powerfuler us writers become!**_


	10. Boomer Trains

_**Here it is the final ruff and the one to answer both brick and butch's question. We finally get to see what happened to our friend boomer and what he went through to turn him into what he became.**_

* * *

_( Boomer and Bubbles POV )_

After brick took his hand out of the fire Boomer looked over at the girls to see they where staring amazed after the story. He then got up, " well that should be all for today we can continue this towmorrow," Boomer said before getting up. When boomer made it outside he closed his eyes and breathed in before jumping into the air and landing somewhere in the middle of the ocean. He then stood on the water and just looked out on the sunset, as he was doing it bubbles flew over to him and then levitated over the water.

She observed him as he just stared out into the open," why are you here bubbles", Boomer asked still staring out at the ocean. Bubbles was a little suprised at the question, " I just wanted to talk to you that's all", Bubbles asked while twiddling with her fingers looking down. Boomer didn't even respond he just kept looking out into the open. Bubbles looked up to see he hadn't said a word yet, " what happened to you boomer, why are you like this", Bubbles asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Boomer turned to her and stared into her eyes, he stayed like that before turning back around.

Bubbles was about to float away when she herd something, " I'm sorry it's just that I've been through a lot and done a lot of things to become what I am", Boomer said while looking at his hand. Bubbles looked at him with a sad expression she then turned back and stood by him, Boomer looked down at her as he still held that emotionless expression but then turned back to the ocean. " I guess I can start from the beggining...

_( Flashback )_

Boomer woke up to a cold feeling, when he opened his eyes he found the sky to be white, he looked around to see where he was, the only problem was he couldn't see with all the snow everywhere. He looked around trying to find out if there was someone anywhere but was unnsuccesful, he walked around trying to find out anything from where he was. After walking around for so long he saw a hint of light he then started running towards it ignoring the cold and hopeful that it would be something helpful.

When he got there he found the light was a glistening pool of water with only a little ray of sunlight showing on it, he hurriedly ran over to it hoping it was warm. When he was close he jumped right in before eckoing cannonball and making a huge splash. After five seconds boomer came running out of the water shivering and the snow already freezing the water that was dripping off of him. " St-st-st-st- stu-uuu-ppp-iiidd water ", Boomer said still shivering.

He then herd clapping from behind him, he satrted looking around but couldn't see anyone with all the snow still flowing around, " hey, who's doing that, where are you, got any food ", Boomer started saying while running around. He kept running until he hit somthing, " hey watch where your..., Boomer stopped when he got a glimpse of who it was. It's you again ", boomer said not shocked. " Welcome boomer it seems you finally found me ", the person said still with their back turned. " Why are you here ", boomer said a bit angry. " training, simple as that ", he said. " Hah, have to make yourself stonger what a waste ", Boomer said smugly, the man simply laughed before saying, " not me.., he then turned around revealing him to be blitz.

You", Blitz said eyeing him with the same blank expression. Boomer simply humphed before turning around, " I need no training and don't think I will there's nothing you can say or do that will make me". Blitz appeared in front of Boomer making him jump back a bit, " I already told you I won't train", Boomer growled at him. Blitz then looked anrgily at Boomer, " what the hell do you mean you won't train I thought you learned somthing from the beating I gave you", Blitz spat at Boomer. Boomer was about to say somthing when Blitz kept going, I told you already about how weak you are and even after fighting me just to lose you still won't listen.

You wanna know something your BROTHERS DID BETTER THAN YOU, THEY ACTUALLY GOT HITS ON MY BROTHERS ESPICALLY BUTCH", Blitz started yelling at Boomer. YOU ARE WEAK AND YOU THINK BY NOT BEING HERE YOU WOULD BE STRONGER BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW UNTIL YOU GET THIS THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD THAT YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO YOUR BROTHERS AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU", Blitz finished with his eyes burning through his.

When he finished boomer didn't know what to say, he just stared at the ground still taking everything in. Boomer didn't know what to say as he knew everything he said was true, Blitz dropped a glowing jewel beside Boomer. " When you are ready to actually train give this a squeeze and show me how much you want it", Blitz said back in his normal tone before disappearing. Boomer dropped onto his knees and ignored the cold on his legs, " he's right every time we go into a fight I'm always losing having my brothers come and get me out of every problem". Boomer just stared at his hands before crushing his hands together, he saw the jewel and then stared at it itently.

Blitz was sitting at a chair drinking a cup of coffee when the doors busted opened blowing a stream of snow in instantly. Boomer came walking into the dojo almost frozen before dropping to the ground face first, Blitz walked up to Boomer before turning him around, he looked down to see he had nothing in his hands, he felt his head before picking him up and disapearing again. He arrived into a hot tub that was running, the moment he dropped boomer in he came hopping out jumping like a mad man. When he stopped the moment his eyes set on Blitz he just stared at him intently, " I see you didn't want to use the jewel but instead decided to just locate me", Blitz said to him.

Boomer just nodded now wearing a serious expression, Blitz stared at him hard before nodding, " you have earned it Boomer are you ready to train now", Blitz said. Boomer just nodded with a smile, they then appeared outside again in the cold, " for us to begin you must first master your ice power". Boomer nodded, " in order to get your ice power you yourself must become as cold as ice" Blitz replied. Boomer was about to say somthing when he was frozen in a pillar of ice, Blitz then clapped his hands creating a blue shield around the pillar. " Hurry young one if you are to get out of this alive", Blitz thought to himself, Boomer went unconscious in the ice after some time.

_( Boomer's Mind )_

When boomer opened his eyes he found himself in the same place just like his brothers, he got up and started looking around. " this is a strange place I wonder what I'm supposed to do here", Boomer said to himself while looking around. He started walking around trying to find somthing when he saw a bright light in the distance. He then ran to the light but was suprised at what he saw. On the other side of tha place he was there was ice covering the ground, with icicles patruding up, there where even icicles in the sky but there was no snow falling down.

He then started walking around looking at all the things around him and taking it all in. _" Boomer",_ something said, Boomer started looking around tring to find the source of the voice when a breeze blew past him. He went wide eyed and hurriedly turned around from where the shadow came from, at that moment a hand was on his arm. When he looked up he was suprised at what he saw, a man was there with black hair flowing, hiding his eyes and face. He had on no shirt, he was wearing a cloak around his lower body, wearing no shoes, just like the others he had 4 markings on him, on his right arm was a wolf, his left a Shark, on his chest a dragon going all around his body, and on his legs where markings of a sonic wave with 20 of the circles going in to out.

He turned his head slowly to boomer, " I welcome your return master boomer", The Man bowed to Boomer. Boomer looked at him strangely, " what do you mean I don't know who you are", Boomer questioned him. The Man looked at Boomer before walking getting low to him, he then looked hard into his eyes, " uhmm dude what are you doing", Boomer asked confused while backing up. The Man stood up nodding his head , he raised his hand up and the moment he did that Boomer felt a slight draft. He looked down and saw that his shirt had been removed and the man seemed to be holding his shirt in hand while nodding. " So let me guess you are here to gain your ice power which you haven't fully comprehended am I right ", The Man said staring at Boomer with those emotionless eyes.

Boomer just nodded as he started shivering a bit, the man walked up to boomer before bending down to his eye level. " Do you know what it takes to gain this power you want", The Man said, Boomer contemplated it while looking down he then looked back up with a determined look on his face and clenching his face, " I will do whatever it takes to gain it no matter what the cost", Boomer said in a very serious expression while looking at his clenched fist.

The man looked at Boomer hard before turning around, Boomer looked up thinking he was about to reject him when he lifted his hand in the air and smacked it on the ground creating a sound wave. The ground shook and Boomer almost feel before it stopped shaking, " to gain this power you must become the power you are wishing to gain", He said while not turning his head. Boomer was about to ask him somthing when he found that he had dissapeared ground started shaking again but this time ice spikes started potruding from the ground, Boomer was dodging them perfectly until the snow picked up and he could barely see anything.

He started looking around not knowing where the next one was coming until he felt something sharp scrape across his back. He wanted to scream out but held himself from doing so, he then started running around but still couldn't see anything with the blizzard flowing around. All the while he was gutting scratched on all sides by the ice spears, he then fell to the ground breathing heavily and coughing up his own blood. He turned himself to look up at the sky, it was a cold white at that moment he started contemplating everything he went through that got him where he was.

He then went wide eyed at that moment, _" thats it he wanted me to learn to become one with the ice to become it", _Boomer thought now sitting up. He stood up and closed his eyes he then let everything go his sadness, anger, happiness, all emotions before opening his eyes to reveal white eyes. At that moment the ground shook before an ice spear shot out of the ground from under Boomer...

_( Back with Blitz )_

Blitz was looking up at the shield with the ice pillar and had his emotionless look on his face, at that moment the pillar started glowing white. There was a bright flash of light before the ice exploded into tiny crystals, they all stopped at that moment and turned into a spear aimed for Blitz. Blitz still wore that same expression while looking at the spear when he looked up Boomer was floating in the air with his hand sticking out towards the ice spear, he was still wearing the same expression before he came out of his trance.

The spear then collapsed on the ground shattering it into pieces, Boomer then walked over to Blitz and just stared up at him. Blitz stared down at him to, they remained in that position until Blitz started walking away, " good job you seemed to have passed he first part of the training", Blitz said. Boomer walked beside him as they headed back to the dojo, if Boomer where to ever look at Blitz hands he would have seen blood slowly trickling down.

When they arrived Blitz went into a tall closet full of metal wristbands, he pulled out one that had five little blue jewels on it. He then walked to Boomer having him hold his hand out, when he did he put the band on him before locking it closed. Boomer looked at it for a second before he went wide eyed as he almost fell to the ground, he tried standing up but couldn't seem to get up that good. He turned towards Blitz looking for an answer, " what you are wearing is a powerful band that sends more weight onto the wearer".

You will have a maximum of ten jewels to each band, Blitz said. After you master the blue jewels you will move onto the red one, he said walking away, he stopped himself before leaving. You know you may be the first person to ever master the white jeweled band", Blitz said without turning his head before disappearing. Boomer looked down at his wrist before getting up and slowly walking to the drawer, when he got there he took some time opening the closet. When he opened it he looked up at a blue wristband that had a big glowing white jewel on the middle of it.

Boomer stared at it hard,_ " soon I will be able to make it to that band and I will no longer be weak",_ Boomer thought to himself while clenching his fist. Blitz saw this from around the corner, _" I can see where she gets that burning ambition to get stronger from",_ Blitz thought to himslef before disappearing again.

_( 6 Years Later )_

A boy with blonde hair to his shoulders was standing atop a sharp ice pillar, he had his eyes closed while standing atop. Then millions of tiny sharp crystals started raining for him, when they came close to him he disappeared and wound up behind all of them facing the other way. When he opened his eyes revealing them to be a ocean blue, they all broke into little diamonds and fell from the sky, he looked up at all the falling crystals while just staring at them. He breathed in then out before disappearing.

He then popped back up at the dojo where Blitz was, he slid open the door and walked inside. He went straight towards a room and closed the door, the room was blue with a black sheeted bed, the room was very clean and not much was in there. He took off his shirt and threw it on the bed, he had four blue markings on his body, a wolf on his right arm, a shark on his left, a dragon going in a circle on the front of his chest, a blue roman 0 on his back, and a wristband on his rest with 10 red jewels around it. He then walked to the closet and disappered behind some clothes, the moment he walked in he came out wearing a new wardrobe.

He had long black pants, a blue t-shirt with waves on it, a long black jacket with blue, black, and white flames on it and he was carrying some black and blue nikes. Before he put on the shoes he rolled up his pants sleeve revealing 15 sonic rings going in to out on his legs. When he got his shoes on he walked out the door and into the living room again, he saw noone was around then walked up to a closet. When he opened it all the wristbands where in there except for one, he looked up at one wristband above all of them before grabbing it down.

He looked hard at it before putting it into his pocket, he closed his eyes and the moment he opened them Blitz was standing right there by him. Blitz just stared at the boy hard and the boy just stared back at him, they stayed in that position for a while before Blitz turned the other way. " It is time to go are you ready", Blitz asked in his monotone voice, the boy nodded before Blitz grabbed onto the boy and they both dissapeared.

Blitz and Boomer then arrived in a grassy field, they looked around before spotting two more peope off in the distance. When they walked up to them Boomer went to the brown haired boy and stopped in front of him. The boy gave Boomer a small smile, " hey boomer you know who I am don't you", the boy asked. Boomer turned around from the boy closing his eyes, " of course I do Blare", Boomer said in an emotionless tone. Two more people showed up to them with long white hair, the boy walked up to the both othem before giving a small smile he nodded towards Boomer before talking with Blare.

Boomer opened his eyes at that moment to see Butch walking over , " well if it isn't my little bro boomer", Butch grinned hard. Boomer looked up at him showing his emotionless eyes, " hello butch I see your training went well", Boomer responded to him. Boomer could tell by the look on Butch's face he was confused by the way he was acting but he didn't wanna tell him the truth of why he was acting like that, " who are you two", Buch said pointing to Blare and the white haired boy.

They smirked before looking at each other then back at Butch, " why were your brothers butchie boy", Blare said with a grin. " Yeah I thought you knew", the boy with white hair smirked. They then herd someone in the distance, Boomer knew who it was then tensed a bit wondering what their leader would be like now. Brick walked towards them then gave a small smile," hello brothers ", Brick greeted all of them.

Boomer just nodded to them while the others gave him a smile, " yo Brick how's it going", Butch waved to them. The white haired boy walked up to brick and said," so you must know me huh Brick", the boy with long white hair said. " Of course I do Blitz", Brick responded with a smirk. Boomer saw that Butch wasn't understanding all this and sighed to himself, he looked as Butch started arguing about not knowing the other two. He looked over and saw Brick staring at him hard he knew what he was thinking and made sure not to think to much after what Blitz taught him.

_( End of Flashback )_

Bubbles looked down sadly after he finished his story, " I don't tell anyone about how I am accept except two people including you", Boomer said with his eyes closed. " Why throw away all emotions just to gain power though", Bubbles asked looking up at Boomer with her sad eyes. Boomer turned to her after that and stared in her eyes hard, " to protect someone I hold very close", Boomer replied to her. Bubbles blushed a tiny bit and didn;t even try to hide as she found herself straing into his beautiful and emotionless eyes.

Boomer then started walking on the waster past Bubbles, " we should get going they're probaly waiting for us", Boomer said not turning his head. Bubbles nodded as she started floating beside him, she would occasionally sneak glances over at him hoping he didn't notice, _" what happened to the boomer I knew and loved"_, Bubbles sighed while looking down. They finally arrived back with the others and everybody was standing outside of the caave waiting for them. " Took you two long enough", Butch complained imapitently, " quiet butch", Brick glared at him.

Butch just crossed his arms and looked away Brick then turned to Boomer, " were going to move on over to the girls place to call Breaker and the others", Brick said to Boomer. Boomer nodded as the the others blasted off without him, he dug in his pocket and pulled out the wristband he had. He clenched it in his hand before dissapearing away, after five minutes everybody arrived to the house with Boomer standing by the door. Butch just muttered under his breath, " showoff", as the girls opened the door letting them in.

Once they closed the door the proffesor ran out of his lab breathing heavily, " oh girls I'm so glad your okay I thought something might have happened", Proffesor said hugging the girls close to him. When he looked up and saw the boys he walked up to Brick and gave him a long cold stare, " so your Brick I presume and these are the other ruffs", Proffesor asked with his arms crossed. Brick brushed his hair back, " yes we are who you say we are" Brick said staring back at the Proffesor.

The Proffesor looked Brick up and down until he caught sight of the medallion on him, _" it can't be", _The Proffesor thought to himself. " What can't be" Brick asked the Proffesor, the Proffesor just laughed to himself, " oh nothing Brick", Proffesor said to him. Brick just stared at him hard, he was about to say somthing when a beeping was herd, the girls looked down at their wrists which they had watches on.

The mayor was no longer mayor of Townsville after dying two years ago succumbing to old age, he had a 25 year old son who was now running the town, Miss Bellum was still there as his advisor, _" powerpuff girls it seems there is something strange occuring in town, ever since 6 people arived from out of nowhere people have been going missing"_, The Mayor's Son said. " Were on it, Blossom said, _" no wait you don't understand when these people arrived they made some flashing light that took out everybody that was there"_, The Mayor's Son said.

Blossom nodded before pressing a button cutting the transmission, Blossom looked over at Bubbles and Buttercup who where ready to go. They all then blasted off towards the scene leaving the boys and the Proffesor in the room by themselves.

When the girls arrived to the scene they found no one in sight but ashes and craters where everywhere they then scouted the area. After a few minutes Bubbles let out a piercing scream, when Blossom and Buttercup came to her they where shocked at what they saw...

* * *

_**There goes a cliffhanger we will be meeting some new people in the next chapters so stay tuned for more adventure and fast paced action.**_


	11. The Enemy Arrives

_**Here's Chapter 10 for you my friends we continue on with our great adventure...**_

_**Summary: With the boys returning the girls not only find out why they where gone but each learn what their counterpart had went through and what they gained during their training. As they return back to townsville there is word that some new enemies arrive having the girls to go off and fight these unknown fiends.**_

* * *

_( At The Powerpuff Residents )_

The boys where sitting on the couch watching more news of what was going on in townsville as the proffesor stared on at them. Brick had his eyes closed and had a finger to his temple, Boomer was staring at the ceiling, while Butch just stared at the tv with a bored expression.

Brick then shot up from the couch alerting his brothers, " it's them." Brick said with a serious look in his eye.

Boomer nodded and Butch just gave an evil smirk, " finally a true battle worthy of the ruffs." Butch clenched his fist as they all walked outside.

Brick and Butch blasted through the sky leaving their green and red streaks, while Boomer just dissapeared. The Professor stared at the door as they left until the doorbell rang taking the Professor out of his thoughts.

When he went the doors he was shocked at who was there, " ah professor it's been a long time since we've seen you." A deep and gruff voice said.

_( With The Girls )_

When Buttercup and Blossom arrived they where suprised at what they saw, a very buff and tall man was absorbing the life out of another man. Bubbles had her hands over her mouth and was on the verge of tears. There where two more people with him who seemed to be standing off to the side as he took the life from the man. When he was done his hand started glowing a dark green before there was a bright light which the girls had to shield there eyes from. When it cleared all that was left was the ash of the man, Bubbles turned away and Buttercup had her hand clenched angrily.

Blossom glared at the man as all of them turned to the girls, " well it seems the little heroes have finally arived", one of the men said.

They all where wearing the same thing, red hakama pants with a black line going down the sides of it, a red jacket going down to their legs opened revealing there muscular chests and the arms ended toward the elbows. Black tabi ( sandals ), and red zori's ( long socks ). They also had a number 6 right on the middle of there chest.

The one that killed the man then grew a smirk, " oh this is going to be to easy, he said while clenching his fist and waking slowly to the girls.

So your the little girls that have been killing our monsters, I have to say that by the look of you I'm not impressed", he finished standing a few feet from the girls. His eyes where a deep black and his hair was a dark blue going down to his neck covering one side of his eye.

" Who are you, what are you doing here, and what's this about destroying our monsters", Blossom commanded with a glare towards him.

One of the other men walked up beside him, " sorry for not introducing ourselves but where not much on doing the whole introducing ourselves, just kill but we'll make an exception for you." A yellow eyed man said with a devilishly evil grin.

He seemed was almost the same size as the black haired one and also had a muscular figure, my name is Mikama Yamakado and these are two of my four brothers. He pointed over to the other two. There names are Kito and Jack Yamakado. He then turned back to the girls, and we are the Devourers Elite Squad 6." He said while raising his fist in the air with a grin on his face.

" Look here you we don't care who you are but we think it best you get out of our town or else." Buttercup walked up clenching her fist.

Jack and Mikama smirked at each other before looking over to Kito. When Kito looked at both of them then at Buttercup standing there he smiled and started popping his knuckles while walking up to Buttercup who was getting in a fighting position.

" I'll go easy on ya since your a girly sissy." Kito laughed putting his arms to the side.

The moment those words left his mouth everything went quiet at time seemed to stop around the world, Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other worriedly backing up. Buttercup's eyes looked like they where about to pop out and she seemed to be radiating with black auro.

" Did you just call me GIRLY SISSY!" Buttercup growled at him now with a very angry expression on her face.

The man chuckled not afraid, " and what if I did what are you gonna...

He didn't get to finish because Buttercup blasted at him punching him full force in the jaw, he was sent flying through two trees at an amazing speed. Buttercup didn't stop there because she then rushed at him blasting past Jack and Mikama, they turned and watched her go they first had serious looks but then they smiled very evily. When Buttercup found Kito he was getting up wiping the dirt off of himself, she blasted at him while he was still dusting himself off before realing her arm back. Kito turned around the moment her fist was right infront of her face grabbing her fist.

He looked at her with his eyebrows in an angered expression, he looked down at her hand to see it glowing and her smirking as she yelled, " EXPLODING FIST!"

A green ball of energy shot out of her fist and burned into Kito's hand making him let go of Buttercup who jumped back. When she was a few feet from him she still had that smirk on her face. He looked down at his hand and saw his hand was now glowing green.

He glared at Buttercup, " YOU LITTLE BI...

He didn't get to finish because his hand started glowing before it evaporated his hand completely. He held his now gone hand up in front of his face his eyes where bulging out and his mouth was just closed tight.

He opened his eyes up and grew and evil smile, " that was a mistake." He said now laughing evily.

Buttercup growled before rushing to him again. She unleashed a powerful uppercut sending a shockwave out, she was went wide eyed to see his head was only up. She backed up getting in a fighting position, Kito moved his head down so he was looking at Buttercup.

" Finished. Good, cause my turn." He smiled evily before blasting at Buttercup and punching her square in the stomach.

Buttercup went wide eyed feeling her breath go out of her stomach before being blasted with incredible force through about eight or nine buildings. Kito smirked before going back over to his brothers.

When he showed up he found Blossom and Bubbles huffing with a few scars on them still in fighting positions.

" Your sister sure can put up a fight." Kito smirked evily over to Bubbles and Blossom. Mikama was dusting himself of ice and Jack seemed unharmed.

" I think it's time to end you two." Mikama said walking up to both Bubbles and Blossom.

" How insignificant brats like you could beat our monsters I wonder. He towered over them, as his hand started glowing while he raised it in the air.

Now you girls DIE!", He brought his hand down as both Blossom and Bubbles closed their eyes waiting for the cold abyss of death.

After a while nothing happened they opened there eyes to see Mikama's fist right in front of them still glowing and him standing there with a shocked expression.

Blossom and Bubbles slowly got up and started looking around, " don't worry you girls are safe now." A famailar voice said.

Bubbles and Blossom looked above them to see Brick with his hand raised toward Mikama, Boomer with his hands in his pockets, and Butch holding an injured Buttercup. Jack and Kito looked up at the ruffs with shocked expressions, Brick turned to Boomer. Boomer who nodded floating down to both Jack and Kito, he kept his emotionless face as his eyes went white. He clapped his hands together as they glowed blue and he started pulling them apart slowly.

A white kitana with a black and dark blue striped hilt started forming. When it was fully completed he gripped the handle pointing it at them.

" I suggest you return where you came from if you wish to live to see another day." Boomer said towards them.

They looked at each other before laughing very hard, " and what makes you think that you will beat us." Kito said with a smirk while walking towards Boomer crossing his arms.

Kito was a few feet from Boomer before he stopped in his tracks going wide eyed. He stood there going wide eyed as blood splurted across his face coming from his left eye.

Boomer stood now with his sword pointing down, " leave now or I shall make sure I do not miss." Boomer pointed again to Kito who was holding his eye.

He glared at Boomer still holding his eye, " fuck you." Kito growled while on his knees.

" So be it." Boomer said to him before appearing in front of him with his sword raised.

" Goodbye." Boomer said to him still showing no emotion in his eyes or slight change in his voice before slashing down.

Kito stared at Boomer waiting for him to end it as he brought the sword down until a sharp klang was herd. He was suprised to see Boomer had been thrown back a bit by something, Boomer stared off behind Kito now. Butch and Brick where wide eyed and so where the girls. Brick then backed up as he felt a stange surge go through him.

Hikado was let out of his paralysis and punched the ground creating a hole then found himself right by Jack.

" To think we could leave you alone to take care of these insignificant humans." A deep voice said.

Everyones attention turned to the three people behind Kito. They all wore the same thing as the men except there uniforms wheren't opened up to reveal their chest, the jacket was longer to their feet and the collar went up to their necks with the sleeves ending towards the wrist. One of them who was standing in front of Kito had both his hands in his jacket with a very evil smile on his face. He had white hair that was Devil Jin style and the bang hanging down his face was blue. His eyes where a magneta dark blue while his sockets where completely black, and he had blue and white skin. The ground around him seemed to start freezing up in a light blue color.

The other two behind him where a bit the same, one of them with black sockets and eyes with a magneta dark green. His hair was a green messy color and covered one side of his face his skin was completely gray and he had a blank look on his face like Boomer. The other one was the strangest of them all though, he had black sockets and magneta orange eyes. His hair was flaming light orange, dark orange, and white. His skin seemed to glow dark orange and the ground around him was already burnt. He was staring hard at Brick analyzing him like Brick does others.

Boomer stared hard at the man in front of him, " and who are you." Boomer asked the one standing in front of Kito.

The man just kept his evil smile, " sorry unlike these bafoons I'm not givin up anything to you." The man said in a deep voice.

When he spoke cold air seemed to breath right out of him, Boomer stared at the man before there was another clang and Boomer now had his sword up against his chest. The man kept that same smile on his face as Boomer still kept his face. Boomer was then had his sword raised in front of him with one hand, he stood there for a second before dropping his sword. The next part shocked everyone espically Brick and Butch, Boomer as he had blood gush from five deep slashes on his body as he fell down onto the ground making no movement with his eyes wide open only one person could say something.

" I-i-impossible." Butch muttered as he felt his whole body shaking with rage, Brick looked over to his brother and backed away from him seeing as a bit of his power was starting to leak out.

Butch handed Buttercup to Brick and landed down towards Boomer's body, he bent down and stared at his motionless body almost having his eyes bulge out as he started shaking. He glared hard at the man who was now in front of the other two men. Butch's hands started glowing as he clenched them, his whole body then then started glowing to.

He got up and pointed his hand at the man, " how dare you do this to my brother you'll pay."

The blue eyed man just smirked at him, Butch seemed to get angry at this as he then looked down at his wrist where the band was, _" no not yet and not at a place like this." _Butch thought to himself.

His hand started glowing brighter before he pointed his other hand out. They both started glowing and he started shooting out multiple blasts of huge beams.

They all where headed for the blue eyed man who was still smirking. Butch smirked himself but then his smirk went away at what happened next. The green eyed man walked in front of everybody then let every blast hit him. When the smoke cleared the man stood there... UNSCATHED! Butch was staring at him shocked since not anyone has survived one of his attacks head on.

The green eyed man had his arms crossed and was keeping that same look on his face, " pitiful to think I could see more power from the likes of you." The green eyed man said to Butch plainly.

Butch came out of his shock and glared at the man he was about to rush him when a voice stopped him, " BUTCH STOP!" Butch turned his head and saw Brick walking over to him his glare fixed on the three men that showed up espically the flaming haired one.

Butch turned his head and glared at Brick who started glaring back at him.

They stayed like that for what seemeed like minutes until Butch glared toward the ground and walked over to Brick. He picked up Boomer's body and started walking over to the girls. He was almost to them when he was knocked back over to Brick.

Brick was glaring at the men still and the blue eyed one seemed to be chuckling evily, " now where do you think your going." The blue eyed one said now staring at Butch.

Butch got up and glared at the man, he looked over to Brick and saw he was still glaring at the flaming haired one. Brick pointed at the flaming haired one.

" Who are you and i will not take no as an answer?." Brick asked his glare still on the flaming haired one.

The red eyed one looked at Brick hard, " I suggest you move that finger if you don't want it to be broken."

The moment those words left the flaming haired man's mouth Brick's finger suddenly jerked down.

Brick went wide eyed at this, " how did you.."

The red haired man smirked, " same way you do all your enemies."

He said with a chuckle. Brick then started clenching his teeth before kneeling down on one knee, Butch looked at him as if he where crazy but then saw Brick struggling to get back up with no avail.

" What the hell is going on with you." Butch looked at Brick.

Butch went wide eyed when he then found himself kneeling to, " w-what the fuck." Butch growled.

The flaming haired one started walking up to them, " pathetic you three are just absolutely worthless, don't worry though I'll make your deaths quick and easy." He said as he neared them. He was almost toward them when a green blast stopped him in his tracks.

He smirked before looking up behind the boys, " so you finally arrived." He said to the thing behind the boys.

The boys where then let out of there paralysis before jumping back while grabbing Boomer. " Don't worry boys..., The ruffs then turned to the voice and went wide eyed at who they saw. The cavalry has arrived." Buster said with his hand glowing green.

* * *

_**Well theres the end of this chapter I just wanted to end it because in the next part we are going to be meeting even more people. Also what's with Butch and this band? **_


	12. Don't Hold Back

_**Hello again everyone heres the next installment to the story, hope you like it also no summary.. yet... and another thing I left a mystery in this chapter can you figure it out.**_

_In Last Chapter.._

_The red eyed man was almost toward them when a green blast stopped him in his tracks. _

_He smirked before looking up behind the boys. _

_" So you finally arrived." He said to the thing behind the boys. _

_The boys where instantly let out of there paralysis before jumping back while grabbing Boomer. _

_" Don't worry boys..."_

_The ruffs immediately turned to the voice and went wide eyed at who they saw. _

_"The cavalry has arrived." Buster said with his hand brightly glowing green._

_Now..._

Buster and Blitz where both floating with Breaker, who was in the middle with his arms crossed. Buster's hands where still glowing green as he was smirking underneath his hood at the enemies, and Blitz with his arms crossed looking to the side as his cloak bellowed in the wind. The red eyed one just stood there looking at them before smirking, chuckling, and then going out into a crazed laughter.

His hair's heat seemed to increase while scorching parts of the ground under them. As everyone looked at him warily, he started calming down and settled with an evil smirk, eyes boring into and searching everyone else's. He came to a stop as he then turned around looking straight towards the blue eyed man.

" Kill them all and leave nothing standing" He told him in a dark cynical voice.

The blue eyed man looked at him curiously for a while before going out into a wide, sadistic grin and turning towards them all. He started chuckling as he slowly walked up to them as the air around everyone started getting more colder with each step he took.

" Now who will be the second victim to my power since I've already taken out one of you.", As he started cracking different parts of his body, and centering everyones attention on him.

Breaker and Buster looked at each other before looking to Blitz who still was looking the other way. He casted them one quick glance before shutting his eyes and disappearing down towards the blue eyed man. As Blitz walked up to the blue eyed man he could already feel the evil energy radiating from him as he stared at that malicious grin he was getting. The blue eyed man stood up straight as he looked at Blitz hard.

They stood there as the cold air started picking up even more billowing Blitz's cloak and making the mist in the blue eyed man's hair blow the other way. As everything went quiet Blitz slowly started moving his hand which the blue eyed man started getting ready to get in a defensive stance. His hand moved to his cloak as he suddenly threw it in the air where it landed on the ground creating a small but deep crater.

The blue eyed man raised an eyebrow as he looked on, " well well I've heard of our masters brother being part of the dreaded Peace Bringers, but to see them in person." He instantly grew an evil smile barring his shark like teeth as he looked on at Blitz.

Blitz stood in front of the man with his hands to his side not only in what looked to be a uniform but also what he truly looked like, which was a bit mysterious. He may have looked slim but he had a muscular build on him. He was wearing a tight black vest which had white dragon and wolf designs all over it, with two shoulder plates potruding out from the vest. They where also black but had blue number two's on each of them. He wore two black shin guards, and he also had two black metal wristbands with blue designs over it.

He wore hakama too, only his where black, and he also seemed to have gloves with blue markings on it as there where also blue on the fingertips. He had a blue sash surrounding his waist which had a long wooden staff with two black metal ends and black middle with blue lines going around them. The most stangest thing though was his facial expression, he had black hair at his shoulders blowing in his face hiding his eyes but showing a stern blank expression on his lips.

Blitz grabbed the staff from the middle with one hand, " if you wish to fight I wil gladly accept." Blitz said to him.

The blue eyed man just shook his head as his smile slowly decreased, " I just have one question before we do this." The blue eyed man said. Blitz stood there for a moment contemplating it before raising his staff in the air and abrubtly slamming it into the ground. " Talk." He simply said to him crossing his arms. " I knew you'd see it my way." The blue eyed man said as he smirked.

_**Cutting Over To Breaker and Buster**_

" What the hell are they doing down there." Buster almost yelled out. Breaker stayed quite as he continued looking on. " I don't know but..."

He turned his attention to Buster. " he's blocking me out from our mind link."

Buster seemed to jump a bit after he said that as he turned his attention back to Blitz, _" I don't know what you're doing but you better have a good explanation why." _Buster thought to himself. As they watched both Blitz and the blue eyed man prepare for battle a rising power and bright flash caught their surprise. When they turned their heads they remained silent at the sight before them...

_**During Cut Over Of Breaker And Buster**_

" What the hell's he talking about." Jack barked out towards the red eyed man who stood there with a glare towards Blitz and the blue eyed man. As Jack kept walking around blurting nonsense, the red eyed man breathed in before turning around.

" Listen closely if you don't shut that mouth I burn it off, and kill you right here on this spot clear." The red eyed man spat out at him. Jack went quiet as he glared at the ground with his hands clenched to his sides, " clear." Jack quietly and slowly drawled out. They both where brought out of their argument when they felt something rising in power quickly.

They turned their heads, expecting to see both Blitz and their blue companion fighting but they went wide eyed as a bright flash and explosion of rubble erupted...

_**Back To Blitz And Blue Eyed Man**_

" Well that concludes all I wanted, maybe next time we can actually fight." The blue eyed man chuckled at Blitz who still wore that blank expression.

He kept chuckling as he started to slowly move his hand to the side of his silhouette. The icy wind around them started to pick up and at that moment time seemed to slow down. The blue eyed man was rushing at Blitz with two black hilted swords, Blitz himself was about to block the attack, and a white flash was coming so quickly towards the blue eyed man it was almost a blur.

As time began to speed back up, Blitz was the only seeable person as a bright light exploded right in front of him. As smoke and rubble blasted everywhere almost blinding the two combatants. The blue eyed man regained his vision enough to see dark blue eyes glaring at him through the smoke, before everything went black.

_**Before any Cutscene**_

" _Lost. I Lost."_ a familiar voice kept on repeating to himself.

His vision began to adjust and all he could see was black. He didn't seem to panic as he already knew what was going on, so he kept drowning in his own self loathing misery.

_**" Well got damn, I thought you where supposed to be tougher than this but look at ya wining like a baby." **_A voice rang out similiar to the person who was talking to himself.

He looked around slowly and found no one as he continued to hear the weird and familiar cackle of.. himself. Before he could fully comprehend anything he was pulled up harshly by a dark hand from the front of his shirt. His eyes looked blank with the tiniest hint of shock in them as he looked into dark ocean blue eyes.

_**" Well you son of a bitch, how does it feel to know even with your increase in power it still wasn't enough."**_The voice began mocking his supposed self.

He didn't acknowledge the abusive remarks he kept spitting at him and remained motionless staring into the swirling depths of his familiar blue eyes.

_**" You know what, I don't really care, but seeing as how you aren't gonna come to your senses I wanna have a little fun again." **_He started chuckling before he glowed white revealing him to be a blue colored, smirking Boomer who's clothes and sin where all a deep ocean blue. The only thing that stood out where his black pupils and blue irises. The person this, ' _Other Boomer_ ', held Boomer who still remained blank and empty. Boomer wasn't really paying attention anymore as he went back to his own thoughts.

_" I was supposed to be stronger, I was supposed to protect them and I lost." _Boomer's eyes shot open as his expression still remained the same but there was a slight glint in his eyes.

_" NO! I haven't lost yet I haven't even used full power on this..this... WEAKLING!" _Boomer yelled in his head as he focused his eyes on the person holding him.

The other Boomer smiled wickedly as he gripped Boomer harder now scowling, _**" So you got your newfound determination again huh. Fine, I'll let you go for now but I will be getting out again sooner than you think, just remember to try staying alive and keeping your anger under control. Better yet lose and get real mad, I can't wait. **_He began laughing uncontrollably again as his voice faded into the wind.

Everything went black, as Boomer's vision faded and blacked out and he started hearing a familiar voice. **" Boomer..Boomer..Wake up." **Boomer slowly opened his eyes, as his vision looked up to see the clouds moving in one direction quickly. He slowly started to lift himself up, only to clench his body as a sharp pain coursed through his body. As he did he found his brothers rushed to his side trying to help him up and the most worried was Butch.

" Boomer, you can't put to much stress on your body your still hurt." Brick adressed as he then waved his hand over Boomers wounds which glowed red for a brief second until Boomer could sit up fine. When he was up Boomer kept his vision downcast as his brother's looked on curiously. He began rising up ignoring the pain still going through his body as he looked over to Blitz but he clenched his fist when he saw the blue eyed man across from him smirking. He started glowing a dark blue as energy radiated off of him, he kept his impasive look but his energy flowed around even more causing his jacket to flare around wildly.

It was at that moment that Boomer disappeared from where he stood as he appeared right in front of the blue eyed man who was rushing for Blitz. The moment Boomer appeared in front of him, he stuck out his hand unleashing a powerful blue beam at point blank range. He jumped back as the smoke started slowly clearing up, when it did he found the blue eyed man standing a foot away unscathed.

" Nice shot, you almost had me..." He said cracking his neck before looking at Boomer with a cold expression.

" But almost isn't enough." After those words left his mouth Boomer started flying away at an incredible speed disappearing towards Townsville as the blue eyed man was gone to. Blitz was about to go when a rip echoed through the air. He looked up to see a red portal as millions of monsters started dropping from the sky.

He pulled out his staff as he dissapeared towards the monsters. Breaker and Buster saw the monsters approaching them to as they looked towards each other and nodded throwing off their cloaks. They both where wearing the same thing as Buster only in their respective colors and both had milky white skin. The only difference was that Breaker held a kitana with a black and red hilt. He had medium length red hair tied into a ponytail, with deep penetrating red eyes. Buster had black, metal fists with green swirling designs all over it, and his hair, standing out the most was an amazing dark green with black almost shining in the light. His eyes where a dark black and he seemed to have a long scar running along the side of his right eye. They both jumped into the fray as they prepared to fight.

_**Brick POV**_

Brick stood beside Butch as they just watched the whole fray taking place. Brick clenched his fist as he felt his own power starting to esculate even though he kept his same expression. As he cursed at himself for not being able to do much to help, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Butch standing there with a serious look on his face.

" I know, I'm not angry I have better control than that." Brick said looking at Butch as his power slowly started going down. Butch giving him a knowing smirk, as Brick was about to say something when he was sent flying through the air and kept going until he landed in a deserted field. As he landed he slid with his feet on the ground to stop his fall, he was about to mov e until a voice stopped him.

_" Ah Ah Ah.. I'm not finished with you yet..._

The moment Brick heard that he shot from his original spot, narrowly avoiding orange and black flames from burning him. When he landed the flames cleared to show the flaming haired one looking at him serious, with a sinister smile on his face.

" Now shall we begin where we left off." As he finished he pointed his hand at Brick again who took a defensive position.

" Since you are going to die today, let it be known that the person who killed you today was Flare Gurasai." Flare declared which caused his hair to increase even more.

Brick just stared calmly at him, he was never one to get angry, since he did everything he could to make sure he didn't. As he stared at him he tried to analyze him but his mind kept wandering, losing focus. He could feel Butch's power depleting slowly, Boomer's power which rose, was now suddenly falling rapidly. He knew these men where powerfuler than they took them for and he needed to be on his guard. Flare was about to charge Brick when they saw the sudden spike of green and blue enrergy.

Brick smirked seeing what they where doing as he decided to throw off the shackles for this fight. As he flared with a red auro, Flare raised an eyebrow as he looked on curiously at this sudden power arising. Brick began being enveloped in a red dome of energy as he felt his power rising within him.

He could also hear a voice he hadn't heard in years calling to him.

**" Call my name."**

**" Call for my power, for our power."**

**" Do it now."**

The auro erupted in a spike of red spreading with dark ruby flames. When all cleared red energy radiated from one spot as a pair of white eyes opened from within it.

" Kaen Ryu, Fenikkusufuremingu Form!" ( Flame Dragon, Flamming Phoenix Form )

A red flame erupted from where Brick and Flare where taking the form of a phoenix.

_**Butch POV**_

Butch was running short of air as he clawed at the hand that clenched his face sp mercilessly and left him in the air. He wanted to not only get out of this but to hit himself, punish his well-being for being so stupid not to see this coming. He remembered Brick growing with anger as he started to sense a power just like Boomer unleashed, he remembered himself being the only sane one enough to calm Brick down, he remembered Brick being flying through the air but no one standing next to him as he glared at the red flame stareaking after him, and then... he remembered turning his head at that voice, the voice he thought was so kindred, so alike, so enhanced to...**his**.

Which led him to only get a slight glimpse of green before his vision was covered and he was left in the position he was in now. He could feel his vision fading as he was about to succumb to his subconscious and he could only think.. How? How the hell did he get himself into this?, He thought he had gotten stronger, strong enough to beat the living hell in all who crossed his path, strong enough to destroy even the toughtest things, but more importantly. Strong enough to protect the ones he loved, but he couldn't even do that.

Butch Jojo.

That name was something that left him lost, it left him going into another part of himself and he hated it more and more. Who was he? One thing for sure was, he wasn't this Butch person, so why did everyone call him that. He loathed this..Butch person how they spoke highly of him, how he was able to protect this person or crush that person all with ease. So he thrived to become that person and that''s why he created his own self motto...

_Get Stronger, Never Quit._

Those four words rang through his head and everything became clear. He raised his hand, following the hand that gripped him, and with as much effort he could muster he shot a power ball close range at the person holding him. He heard an explosion before he was dropped to the ground and began coughing trying to control his ragged breathing. When his senses where back he groggily got to his feet and turned to the now cloud of smoke in front of him.

He smirked for a second before his eyes nearly shot out of his eyes and he almost felt a kindred feeling he had never felt in his life but once. As the smoke cleared he could clearly see the green eyed man stared at him with his arm still oustretched, and palm open. But the most shocking thig was how he stood there unscractched with his clothes seeming to recieve the damage.

He then felt another emotion he was all to familiar with as he felt the need to give in to this one when in needed times.

Rage.

He felt his power seeping out of his body as his expression changed from shocked to angered. He could feel his hand, slowly creeping to the band on his arm but he gained his sanity before he could take it off and hurriedly pulled it to his side.

" If I'm going to beat you, I'm gonna have to increase my power it seems." He then grew his favorite crazed smile. He started laughing uncontrollably as his body started to surround with a dark green auro.

There was a bright flash before a dome of forest green energy surrounded Butch and he heard a voice say on thing to him making him smile harder within the dome. It exploded off of him sending trees flying from their close proximity and the ground cracking from his amazing power.

As the light cleared forest green auro radiated from where Butch stood as a pair of white eyes shot open.

" Chikyu Ryu, Rokkingusai Form!" ( Earth Dragon, Rocking Rhino Form )

_**Boomer POV**_

To say Boomer was hurt was an understatement. He lay on the ground bruised, battered completely crumbled of strength and will. But even with all the pain coursing through his body, even with four or five of his robs broken, Boomer still stood up and stared at the blue eyed man with his expressionless gaze.

The blue eyed man just smirked as he dissapeared again automatically appearing in front of Boomer and giving him a good roundhouse kick. Before he could land on the ground he shot out a volley of sphere shaped beams which immediately caught up to Boomer who blocked most of them by crossing his chest. He relesed his defense which was a mistake because he then felt a hand grab his face and smash him into the ground creating a reasonable sized crater.

Boomer lay in the crater for a brief second and was about to get up when a foot smashed on his ribs causing his eyes to shoot open, but he managed to supress the scream of pain he wanted to yell out.

" Come on you worthless piece of shit." The blue eyed man yelled as he smashed his foot again on Boomer's chest repeatedly saying a word each time.

"WHY...

"WON'T...

"YOU...

"BREAK!

Boomer could feel his life fading with each monstrous stomp he unleashed on him. It was at this moment he heard that voice once again.

_**" Master, why do you not call for me?"**_

Boomer knew from the moment who it was, and he knew why he hadn't called on him. He wanted to fight this man without unleashing his full potential, if his brothers could handle there opponents like this than so could he. As he was about to deliver one last stomp Boomer's senses caught up to him. If he let him keep this up he would surely die, what was the point in gaining all this power to show he was stonger but to lose it all in one moment.

"_NO!" _He yelled to himself in his head

He grabbed the blue eyed man's leg, stopping his movements aand surprising him at the most.

_" I will not lose again."_ Boomer began having that same blue auro radiate from him but it was different than last time as it started swirling in a ccircle around them.

_" Never will I lose to the likes of you" _The auro began becoming a tornado around them as the blue eyed man struggled to escape Boomer's grip.

" What the hell are you doing let me go!" Everything slowed down at that moment, as the blue eyed man was about to stomp on Boomer, as his foot was inches from Boomer's face. Before it could make contact Boomer's hand shot for the foot and an explosion of blue erupted as the ocean blue auro manipulated into a wolf howling into the sky.

As the auro began fading a bright light could be seen from a far off distance of townsville and someone yelling out five words.

" KORI RYU!, TOKETSU OOKAMI FORM! ( Ice Dragon, Freezing Wolf Form )

_**In Mojo's Lair**_

" Curses, how am I.. Mojo Jojo to enact my revenge on those pesky girls with my those ruffs protecting them." Mojo growled as he walked back and forth in his lair. He then clenched his head in pain as he fell on a knee, " ARGGGHH! What is with these headaches that I Mojo JoAAAAHHH!" He yelled out again as he fell on the ground holding his head.

He got onto his hands before grabbing his helmet and throwing it off which showed his brain beating quickly while at the same time shrinking. It kept going down until nothing was left and he had a regular monkeys head, but it didnt stop there. His hair started turning a deep white as he also started getting taller. He started screaming a monkey screech as his mouth started skrinking into his face while his nose extended out

His body began cracking as streaks of white light started shining through his body, the light bursted through his mouth and eyes as a blinding flash of white blinded the inside of his base. Outside of his lair more light shown as it enveloped his whole lair before slowly decreasing down. Inside of mojo's lair smoke seemed to be flowing everywhere as a shadowed figure started rising.

It looked around before clenching it's fist and laughing an all to familiar laugh.

_**In An Alley**_

" Dammit boys, how the hell do we stear clear this action." One of them growled in the darkness.

" Maybe we could ssssslip out of here sssssome how." Another hissed before getting whacked on the head from the one from earlier.

" You idiot and how where we gonna get out with all this action going AHHHHH!." He stopped his rant as he fell on his knees clutching his head with the other one and three more of them.

" DAH! IT HURTS! MY HY HEAD HURTS!" One of them started yelling out.

They all then started glowing faintly as the light reveaaled them to be the Gang Green Gang. But green seemed to start becoming an unusua name to call them as their skin started slowly turning into a huminish color.

As they all began changing they started doing agonizing screams as green masks began enveloping their faces and each one looked contorted in some way. All of their screams started turning into animalistic roars, until the whole area shined with a bright green light. When it dispersed down smoke trailed around as five figures slowly rose to their feet.

" What the hell, where are we and..." One of the familiar voices saw the people standing by him and nearly went wide eyed.

" Sn...Snake is that you?" He said as he began looking him up and down.

Snake looked around before turning towards the voice who spoke as his eyes nearly bulged out.

" Ace...

They both looked at the other three before a wild smile could be seen in the darkness which returned.

" FREEDOM!", Ace yelled out clenching his fist, but then he stopped himself.

" Wait if where free.. then that means." His grin nearly grew a mile wide as he then began laughing.

" Boy's, I think it's time we say hi to some.. old friends." As he finished one of them who where a bit smaller walked into the middle and they dissapeared from their spot without a trace.

_**Crazy aren't I! As you can see I told you I will be using Japanese words to describe certain things like forms, moves, weapons, or places. Now here's the questions of the story. Will the Ruffs prevail with this new rush of power? What was with the Mojo and Gang Green Gang moments? Which came first the Chicken or the Egg? Wait that last one wasn't part of the story, just an old Biology trick, but do you know which came first? LOLZ **_

_**Whoops getting off topic, anyways next chapter is more fighting and we meet some new people.**_

_**By the way bet you can't guess who I'm basing the Gang Green Gang, Mojo, and The Cloaked Men on who's names will I will be changing.**_


	13. As The Dust Settles

_**We continue where we left off...**_

_Previously..._

_A red flame erupted from where Brick and Flare where, taking the form of a phoenix._

_Previously..._

_As the light cleared, forest green auro radiated from where Butch stood as a pair of white eyes shot open._

_Previously..._

_As the auro began fading a bright light could be seen from a far off distance of townsville and someone yelling out four words._

_Previouisly..._

_Inside of Mojo's lair smoke seemed to be flowing everywhere as a shadowed figure started rising. It looked around before clenching it's fist and laughing an all to familiar laugh._

_Final Previously..._

_" Boy's, I think it's time we say hi to some.. old friends." As he finished, one of them who was the smallest, walked into the middle and they dissapeared from their spot without a trace._

_Now..._

_**Brick vs Flare**_

Within the now cleared forest, flames spread across the ground madly as it scorched the ground beneath it. The flames slowly began diminishing as the area began becoming visible again. When it all cleared, Flare stood on one side, with his arms crossed and a dark glint within his eyes. He slowly began smirking as he stared at Brick before muttering under his breath.

" Wow...so you've all learned something from when we last fought. He smirked as his eyes instantly had a flash of anger in them as he stared at Brick. This time I will be the one standing above your beaten body, and I will not be so unwillingly merciful." Flare growled out to him as flames began surrounding him.

Brick stood not only with newfound power, but a new appearance. He had black karate gi pants which had a red flame sprouting up on one leg in the shape of a dragon and on his right a lava dragon going down. His loose blood red shirt was no longer a shirt but a tight fitting red long sleeve showing off every definition of his muscle. He also had a sleeveless black trench coat; that's coat tail reached all the way to his feet, and the end seemed to be unfire remaining at that same spot. He wore no shoes showing his red socks and he had fingerless black gloves which had red colored eyes on them. Finally he had a black sword holder by his side which had a black hilt with red stripes all over it.

" I shall now teach you the meaning of pain." Brick said as he held his fists out but put two fingers up as one fist was close to his face and the other one was towards Flare.

Flare smirked as he quickly became serious staring at Brick. Neither made a move as the only sound was the crackling of the fire in the air. Finally both gave a small smirk as they rushed at each other, both cocked a fist back and collided them with each other resulting in a small shockwave that blew up the ground underneath them. They immediately sprang from each other but Flare threw a orange fireball at Brick who quickly threw a deep red one back at it as a small explosion erupted from in between them.

Brick began scanning the area trying to get a read on his energy, and quickly moved to the side as he dodged a strong kick aimed for him. He threw a punch but Flare slapped it to the side and countered to punch him, but Brick ducked it and sent a punch into his exposed chest which sent him skidding back. Flare barely could react because Brick already charged up his flames and sent a flame beam soaring right at him.

He quickly flipped to his left to evade it but Brick turned his connected fists to that direction trying to follow him. Flare began flying quickly until he landed on the ground, when he did he looked to see Brick's flame beam headed for him but he smirked and the next part caught Brick by surprise.

Flare held his hand into the air and stopped Brick's flames within his hand, Brick recovered from his shock and began expelling more flame's into his attack as the flames on his coattail surged up. Flare just smirked as the flames surround his entire being. Brick stared intently into the fire but after a second his eyes shot open with recognition and he hurriedly began dispelling his flames, but it was too late because once his flames had dissapeared Flare stood there witth blood red and sunset orange flames surrounding his hands. His eyes where a deep flaming orange as he gave a wide shark tooth grin towards Brick.

" DIE!, _**COUNTER FLAME!"**_ Flare shouted as he clapped the ends of his hands together unleashing a tremendous flame beam at Brick which seemed to swirl in a red and orange flame forming into a charging tiger. Brick quickly reacted as he stretched out his hand and used what energy he had left.

_**" Phoenix Shield!."**_ As those words left his mouth a red flaming phoenix came in front of him and began blocking Flare's attack. But Brick knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long after his last attack and that sign appeared as the phoenix slowly began diminishing away. Brick barely had time to move and crossed his arms in front of him as he did his best to block out the attack. When it was over he uncrossed his arms thinking it was safe but he was completely caught off guard when he found Flare right in front of him as he was sent flying by a hard fist smashed to his face.

He quickly recovered himself in the air and began skidding across the ground. He looked to his side though when he saw an eruption of green coming from the far side where Butch was and it seemed that a olive green panther was crashing down onto the ground before an explosion erupted that even had enough of a shockwave to blow the trees away from where Brick was.

" Dammit Butch, if you aren't alive after this I'm so killing you." He muttered as he blocked his face from the debris but wasn't paying attention as someone came upon him, ' boo ', the said into his ear and his head was gripped hard. Flare immediately began smashing Brick's head into the ground repeatedly and Brick could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness. Flare seemed to sense this because he threw Brick with incredible force through the ground as he crashed through the ground and trees. Flare floated up in the air as he looked down at the destruction he had caused.

" Well, so much talk and couldn't even hold up to my expectations." He mocked as he looked down upon Brick.

" As I said I will not show you mercy as you did me." As his smile faded, he raised his hand in the air which it began cracklingas an energy ball began forming and Brick groggily began getting up.

Brick looked worse for wear, his clothes where burned here and there as was some of his hair, and his face was filled with scratches and bumps. He was breathing heavily and knew he was on his last leg. He silently cursed though as he looked into the air at the energy ball that was now crackling with dark energy. He knew he had to retaliate and he decided to do one last ditch effort. He began putting his hand on the hilt of his sword as he slowly began pulling it out. When it was fully out it was already pulsing with red auro hiding it's true color, he began slowly raising it above his head in the position he was about to slam it down.

" MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK! _**TIGER BOMB!"**_ Flare shouted as he brought his hand out and shot the ball of energy at an incredible speed towards Brick.

Brick's pupils began having a black darkness surrounding it as his pupils remained red, as that began happening Brick seemed to gain some type of power boost. Time stopped for Brick as he then cursed what was happening once again.

_" I thought I said you where never to return." _Brick spat to someone in his mind.

**" Well someone seems to have forgotten my warning to them." A demonic voice cackled in his head.**

**" I warned you, if you couldn't hold your own again that I would be coming out and I'm taking the driver's seat now." The voice laughed out that last part.**

_" Like hell you will." Brick growled to himself._

Time resumed and now a red and black auro was erupting off of Brick, he then roared out as he unleashed his attack.

_**" FUREMINGA AKUMA SLASH!"**_ ( Flaming Demon Slash ), After he yelled that out a red and black slash erupted from his blade. It was half flaming with red, and the other half seemed to have his red and black energy within it. When Bricks attack met Flare's it cut through it like butter which shocked Flare, Brick's attack immediately continued soaring as it's next target was Flare. Flare could barely react as he put his hands up to block it. Before Brick went unconscious he saw an explosion of his attack completely surround where Flare was into something the size of a building. As his eyes closed he heard one last voice which oddly sounded familiar to him.

_**" You sure are one hell of an idiot...**_

_**Boomer vs Blue Eyed Man**_

The blue eyed man stood with that insane grin on his face as he had his arms crossed in front of him.

_" That's right go to your limit of power, because this time I will show you that Breeze is the most fastest and deadliest warrior."_ Breeze smiled even wider as he continued watching the spectale in front of him.

As the blue light began dimming, Boomer slowly steeped out with the same thing as Brick only in a different alteration. He had black karate gi but he had an ice and water dragon on both of his legs. He wore a tight fitting blue shirt with black stripes all over it, the same coat as Brick's only his had a cold breeze flowing off of it instead of fire. He wore black gloves that went to his forearms with blue circular waves on the, with his ring still on his finger and he had a black sword holder which had a black hilt with ocean blue stripes on it. He gave him a look which was so devoid of emotion it would leave someone frozen in their spot. Breeze smirked as he looked at Boomer.

" Nice, but the question is wil it be enough." He simply chuckled before immediately dodging to his left, right and then jumping into the air landing a few feet from where he was.

Boomer remained at his same spot giving Breeze that same look. " You will not run this time." Boomer muttered.

Breezes' smirk vanished as he raised an eyebrow at him, " So you think your fast enough to break to my limit of speed." Breeze said.

Boomer's blank glare then surfaced, " I'll go even higher than that." After he finished that sentence the whole world began slowing down around them.

The birds remained in their same position as the whole world became a sky blue all around them, and a leaf began slowly falling from a tree. As this happened Boomer got in a fighting position as did Breeze. After what seemed minutes to them but was truthfully barely a second, they rushed at each other as they where finally visible.

Breeze threw a punch but Boomer jumped and tried hitting a helicopter kick but Breeze simply ducked grabbing Boomer's leg and throwing him to the ground. Boomer quickly reacted and used his hands to stop on the ground and jumped off them aiming his feet at Breeze but he quickly dodged it by leaning his whole torso back and countered hitting Boomer right into his stomach.

Boomer was sent flying in the air and quickly recovered as he held back Breeze's punch that was about to hit him and sent a vicious kick into hiss ribs. As Breeze went back he began laughing wickedly as he flew back at Boomer again as their hits and kicks became blurs. They backed up neither seeming to have broken a sweat yet, Boomer's eyes flashed white for a moment and he pointed his hand at Breeze unleashing a dark blue ice beam.

Breeze easily evaded it and began flying up into the sky as Boomer continued shooting ice beams at him. As he continued dodging them, Boomer found this tactic useless, so he aimed his hands down and began freezing the ground creating an ice mountain, which he landed softly on. He looked into the sky and jumped out of the way from Breeze who was about to try to stomp on him.

Boomer was a foot away from him as he began raising his hands into the air, _**" Freeze Trap!"**_

He clapped his hands together and then the mountain shot out an ice claw that clutched Breeze's left leg. Breeze began pulling his leg and raised his fist about to hit it when another ice claw grabbed his right arm stopping him. Two more shot out and grabbed his right leg and left arm as he began pulling against his restraints.

Boomer now stood in front of Breeze but as he looked for the fear that should be in Breeze's eyes, he was suprised to see that same sadistic glint. Things made since to Boomer now as he jumped into the air, when he was a few feet away a bright light erupted and his mountain exploded into billions of shards. He began looking for Breeze, when something caught his attention, first all the shards of ice had stopped in the air.

Not only that, but they all seemed to be a light sky blue instead of an ocean blue, realization hit him at that moment and he began flying at a top speed as all the ice shards began tracing after him. He flew all through the city trying to trick some into hitting a building or car but they where somehow strong enough to penetrate through them all.

He looked behind him and was surprised to see all of them where gone, he began slowing down but that was his mistake because half of the shards came to the front of him and began cutting across his body reopening his earlier wounds. He thought that was over but then five of them came and penetrated straight through his body as he coughed up blood. He thought it was over but he was unknowingly smashed into the ground with incredible force.

" What's the matter forgot I also have control over ice." Breeze mocked Boomer as he stomped his foot onto his back.

Boomer made no sound but a grunt, but Breeze seemed to become agitated again as he began stomping on the same place in Boomer's back. He knew Boomer was trying to not cry out and was holding his pain in, but he didn't want that. He wanted Boomer to beg for his mercy. He grabbed Boomer forcibly and picked him up so his face was inches from his. He smirked at him before he began slapping him with incredible force continusly.

Boomer still wore a blank expression as he was to weak to even move. Breeze got even madder now so he threw Boomer down again but instead of stomping him he grabbed his arms and smirked.

" I will make you scream in agony wether you want to or not." He slowly twisted Boomers arms before he put his foot on his back and began pushing forward.

Boomer's eyes shot open and he began using all the strength he had left to try and move but the pain was to excruciating. He began hearing a pop and he shut his eyes. He needed to get out of this predicament and quick, he held back trying to scream when it suddenly hit him. He started breathing in from his nose as he sucked as much breath as he could in, when he got enough in he shot his eyes open.

Breeze looked at him with confusion before he covered his ears as an excruciating pain shot out. He immediately hopped off of Boomer and turned the other way as he screamed out in pain. Boomer slowly began getting up as he sucked in another breath and shot out another sonic howl. Unlike Bubbles sonic scream, his sounded like a wolf howling thus his becoming known as a sonic howl. Breeze couldn't take it anymore so he turned his body to Boomer and shot a fast but weak beam at him.

Boomer immediately moved out of the way but wasn't quick enough to evade the punch that Breeze sent into his way. He skidded across the ground before he landed a few feet away from Breeze and slowly stood his ground. Breeze just smirked at him before he began laughing wickedly again.

" This has been fun kid, but I got places to go and people to kill." He gave an evil glint to him and his ocean eyes began glowing.

" But thanks for the workout I really enjoyed it." After that he vanished into thin air leaving Boomer shocked.

_" Call me when you get stronger." _Boomer heard his voice before all his wounds from last time with some new ones opened up out of nowhere. His eyes shot open before he fell onto the ground and his eyes turned blank. Everything around him began going back to normal as the leaf that was in the air appeared on the ground. Has he been awake longer he would have been able to see the burst of red fire far from where he was and the cloaked figure walking up to him.

_" Pathetic the first down, but I knew this would happen."_ The figure said as it put it's white gloved hand on Boomer's back and they dissapeared from the area with no trace.

_**Butch And Green Eyed Man**_

Butch stood proud and firm as he began testing his form, he did a couple of jabs and kicks and beat at his chest with tremendous force shaking the ground under him. He gave a cocky grin as he showed off a form he hadn't used in a while. He wore the pants of his brother only one side had a green rock looking dragon on his left leg and a green plant like dragon on his other leg as they both looked ready to clash against each other. He had no shoes except some green socks on. He had a ripped, sleevless black jacket which the front had also been removed so he wouldn't have to close it, showing off his buff form. He kept on the ring and had black gloves that had green on the fingertips.

Butch felt he knew he would win this a piece of cake as all his oppenents could never even last a minute with him in this form. He stood straight and put his arms to the side and used his right hand to signal for him to attack. The green eyed man just stared at Butch's form unsuprised. They stood there for about a minute before Butch growled.

" Hey, why aren't you attacking.?" He impatiently asked ready to fight.

" It would be pointless to fight as I would win even with your raise in power." He simply said.

Butch smirked at him as he looked at him as if the green eyed man had lost his brain, the fool didn't know what he was capable of. Butch lunged into the air drawing back a fist before he came crashing down for the green eyed man. The green eyed man stood there as he raised onehand into the air and got ready to stop his attack. When Butch's hand clashed with his palm he became suprised when he found Butch pushing his hand back with only one fist. He quickly drew out his other hand and aimed a punch right for Butch's face but was stopped by Butch's other hand. _' Impossible.'_

Butch smirked as his hand and fist began glowing with a green light. The green eyed man anticipated this as he expertly slipped out of Butch's grip and flipped back with ease away from Butch but was immediately punched in the stomach by Butch who began walloping him where he stood. He sent japs, and every attack his way leaving him no chance to recover or react. He decided to pull out an old move as his eyes began glowing green and he shot a green optic blast square into his chest sending him flying through trees. Butch didn't stop there though as he followed him while he still shot his new laser eyes.

He flew into the air and began sending his blast to go down on him as he charging energy in both his hands and shot a green beam down into the crater upon the green eyed man. His eye blast stopped but that didn't mean Butch would as he began shooting down at a phenominable speed towards the crater and charged his fists with green energy. He saw his target the green eyed man laying down in the crater face up, he grew his signature shark grin as he began laughing maniacally. When his fists made contact with the green eyed man the ground cracked all around them in one motion before an explosion of green light surrounded where they where.

From a distance it was amazing because if you looked at the crater it held the insignia of some type of demonic face. Butch slowly rose as he looked down upon where the green eyed man laid with his chest burnt completely leaving a huge black mark and bits of his clothes tattered. Butch was breathing a bit heavily before he looked down upon him one more time and stood up straight. He looked at the green eyed man's body before puffing his chest out and jabbing his thumb to his chest.

" Never call me weak if you can't back it up chump." As he finished his proclamation his eyes shot open as he felt a familiar power drop down and dissapear. _' Boomer.'_ He turned around and was about blast off when he felt movement behind him. When he turned around his eyes turned the size of dinner plates as he looked at the green eyed man who stood before him brushing himself off as if nothing happened. The green eyed man toushed his chest area and began nodding to himself, before looking up at Butch with a look that may look emotionless but deep down was pissed to new heights.

He walked up to Butch who seemed to be frozen in complete shock. The green eyed man grabbed Butch by the neck before squeezing it roughly.

" You will now inflicted equal amount of damage I have sustained." After that he threw Butch clear into the sky and jumping up after him. When he was within his proximity he began punching japs and kicks at Butch who was able to take it for a while before his attacks began getting stronger and faster. The green eyed man's attacks became blurs as he punched, kicked, and jabbed Butch just as he had been done. His hand charged with green energy before he sent a shockwave like punch that sent Butch hurdling to the ground in tremendous speed. He began glowing green as he pointed both his fist at Butch and his eyes glowed green.

_**" Panther Bomb." **_He silently spoke before his green energy began taking the form of a giant panther surrounding him as he shot down for Butch with the speed of a missle. Butch crashed into the ground creating a human sized crater. He slowly began crawling out and looked to the sky before regretting ever coming out. He stood there as the green eyed man punched both his fist into Butch's chest resulting into a cataclismic explosion that surrounded there entire area. The green eyed man stood over Butch with a olice green rock spear formed over his hand.

" Now to equal both the injuries and more." He raised it up and sent it aiming for Butch's chest and as the tip came close he was immediately stopped. Butch's eyes shot open as he saw that the green eyed man just stood there with the spear pointed at him and a blank expression on his face still. Butch looked around hoping this was brick's doing, but something white began obscuring his vision. He felt himself fadding but could here two people talking.

_" Tell your master that I send my deepest thanks to him." _A familiar voice said to the green eyed man it seemed. He couldn't her what was said next but the last words he heard where what sounded to be a name. _'Bane.'_

He immediately went unconscious unable to see or hear what happened next.

_**There's is your chapter friends, now I should be sending the next chapter very soon so see you guys soon.**_


	14. Adios

_**Chapter X: Goodbye...**_

Hey guys sorry to say but I won't be able to write anymore. My studies for college have been kicking down on me and I'm in one of those relationships where I just can't think right. Now don't think that I'll be off the site officially, I could never abandon my love of writing, that's why I've had a fanfiction pen pal for the time I've been gone.

His name was N.E.W(NeverEndingWriters) but the crazy guy went and changed it again. His new name is . or Jace for short and he's a pretty funny guy who I can say I relate to. Anyways we both discussed over some of my stories and we plan to not only edit some of them but we have one that's been on our mind for a while. He'll be the one submitting our stories and as for me, I'll be deleting all my stories so as for all of them to be redone. I will say this, Control and The Rowdyruff Boys will not be changed just revamped to be understandable. Hopefully the stories will be begin be put up by next week. I'll still be here giving reviews and helping out with Jace's stories but I won't be submitting any stories...for the time being that is.

Farewell...for now.


End file.
